


The Hardest Thing

by Imbrian



Series: Five Times & Once [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imbrian/pseuds/Imbrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>五次Steve和Bucky在一起的故事，一次他們沒有（特種部隊/軍事機構AU）</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hardest Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Hardest Thing (Five Times & Once)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329322) by [sashach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/pseuds/sashach)



他們是影子聯合國底下的一支部隊，沒有人知道真正需要他們的原因是什麼，依照影子聯合國的說法，他們這支部隊做的事情是確保在這個世界上該發生的事情都發生，他們不是正義，也不是邪惡，若是追問史蒂夫・羅傑斯的意見，他只覺得他們就是為人鷹犬，沒有靈魂的殺手。

確保該在這個世界上發生的事情都發生是一種非常廣泛的說法，工作範圍包含獵殺某些政治人物，還有攻擊某些機構，這些攻擊可能是實際的，也有可能是透過網路攻擊，有的時候規模龐大，也有的時候就是一兩人的小型行動，總之這支部隊大致上有一百五十個人左右，除了十名暗殺者外，其餘一百四十人大致上分成六十人的陸軍，和各三十人的空軍和海軍，還有二十名的後勤人員和管理階層。

這些人只有一個特色，他們從不存在在這個世界上。

人要有戶籍才會存在，出生的地點、父母的國籍等等，只要有這些東西，大致上你可以作為坐標，把一個人標在這個世界上，他是誰的孩子，出生在何方，在什麼地方長大，什麼地方受教育，多半如此，只要你想要談論一個人，內容其實不出這些範疇。

他們這一百五十個人年齡的差距從五十五歲到二十歲，因為要成年了才可以進到部隊，五十五歲以後，既然有幸能夠在高淘汰率的組織裡活到這個年紀，可以退回到大島上當講師，或者是可以當寄養家庭，去養大新加入這個組織預備軍的孤兒們。

孤兒，史蒂夫・羅傑斯就是這樣一個孤兒，父母車禍雙亡以後他被送進寄養家庭，當時又瘦又小的他被打得半死丟在內華達的高速公路旁，但等他再醒來的時候，他在風和日麗的一個熱帶島嶼上，住在窗明几淨的房間裡，房間地上投影著棕櫚樹的斜影。

史蒂夫・羅傑斯死於十五歲，史蒂夫偶而會從文件夾裡找出他當年的死亡證明，順帶回想他如何被救了他的喬治・巴恩斯和溫妮芙瑞德 巴恩斯告知自己現在身處何方的故事。

他死了，他的屍體從沒有被發現，但是他的養父母因為謀殺多個小孩而被聯邦法院定罪處死，其中失蹤的小孩都被當作死亡處理，依據他的養父母口供明確地指出，他們把史蒂夫・羅傑斯殺死，而且丟到了沙漠之中，不會有人認為史蒂夫・羅傑斯有可能存活下來。

而喬治剛好結束他和影子聯合國的會議，正準備駛著一台黑色Ford的Mondeo來無影去無蹤地隱沒在美國眾多上班時間的車潮裡時，發現了奄奄一息的史蒂夫，他二話不說把小孩帶回了他們在美國的安全屋，並且想辦法找到無照醫師搶救史蒂夫，接著再把史蒂夫帶回到他們後勤的大島上。

史蒂夫就這樣展開了他嶄新的人生，喬治和溫妮芙瑞德都是部隊的一員，喬治是暗殺部隊的成員，而溫妮芙瑞德是大島上的後勤人員，大多數的預備軍從八歲開始接受教育至十八歲，大部分的基礎科目都是語言，長到大一點了會學化學、天文學和地質學為作戰做準備，出任務以前學國際關係和比較政府，了解現勢。

史蒂夫跟小一點的學生們一起學語言，和他年紀差不多的另外三人一起學天文學、化學和地質學，如果想要當管理階層的話，過了十八歲可以選擇用假名去世界各地的大學受教育，但選擇很少，而且前人選過的就沒得再選，任一個管理職只可以有一個學生回到世界裡面去學習相關知識。

譬如說他們就還有一個在西點軍校裡面的預備總司令官，也還有一個在哈佛求學的司法官。

總治療長的預備人員倒是從來沒出現過，大概是因為醫學院實在太麻煩了，沒什麼人真的感興趣，溫妮芙瑞德每天主要的工作就是照顧預備軍們，預備軍自嬰兒到十九歲的成員共計二十名，其中唯一一名嬰兒，就是溫妮芙瑞德和喬治的兒子詹姆斯 布坎南 巴恩斯。

喬治也是孤兒出身，但是溫妮芙瑞德並不是，溫妮芙瑞德是因為愛上了喬治才詐死加入組織的，但也因為她是詐死，餘生都不能夠離開大島，她曾經和史蒂夫說過這有多難熬，離開家人、讓他們以為妳已經死了、讓他們為妳的死亡哭泣、妳明明活著卻不能夠和他們聯絡，有了網路後，她在社群網站上看見自己的妹妹結婚了，又看見她離婚了，而她卻法陪伴在她身邊。

後來溫妮芙瑞德在詹姆斯一歲的時候又生了一個女兒蕾貝卡。

有了巴恩斯家的人，史蒂夫確定他不會懷念在寄養家庭成長的任何記憶。

大島上有他的朋友，還有他的新家人，喬治和溫妮芙瑞德以及蕾貝卡和詹姆斯，巴奇，史蒂夫多半這樣叫這個小嬰兒，因為他的眼睛大而漂亮，就像初生的小鹿一樣，他沒有上課的期間都抱著巴奇到處走，巴奇比起其他朋友，更能貼近史蒂夫心中失去的那一塊。

沒有溫暖的童年最殘忍，他最不希望巴奇像他一樣在沒有溫暖的家庭裡長大。

巴奇會走路和會說話的第一瞬間都是對著史蒂夫，溫妮芙瑞德有忙不完的事，而喬治總在世界的另一個角落，但是史蒂夫總會帶著巴奇和蕾貝卡在大島的沙灘上玩，阻止蕾貝卡把沙放進嘴巴裡，把衝進海浪裡的巴奇撈出來拿毛巾擦乾。

巴奇雖然年紀那麼小，對史蒂夫來說卻是他最好的朋友，有的時候學語言學得很沮喪，他會對著巴奇反覆練習，巴奇總是對他笑，雖然聽不懂卻從來不會嘲笑他。

體能訓練是預備軍課程裡面最疲憊的部分，下午兩點左右靜態的課程就都結束了，但魔鬼訓練會緊接著在兩點半開始，炙熱的陽光下，先從漫長繞島跑步開始、交互蹲跳、仰臥起坐、伏地挺身都只是開始，習慣以後帶上重裝備的練習更為累人，但他還是咬牙撐下來，儘管一開始根本跟不上從小就有在訓練的同儕們，他還是想盡辦法督促自己跟上。

累得不行回到家裡，史蒂夫拖著疲憊的身軀，都還是要到巴奇的房間裡看巴奇的睡顏，那是讓他在這個世界上覺得最平靜的一張臉。

是他在這個世界上想要保護的一切。

他分發單位的時候，身為他導師的喬治要他想清楚，總要考慮自己的喜好，不必要一定要和喬治一樣，他看不出來自己有什麼機會進到『掠食者』裡，五年過去他的確是長高也長壯了，大概是多虧了大島上後勤媲美三星餐廳等級的美食和高強度的訓練吧，但暗殺是一門艱難的技術，史蒂夫在喬治的眼裡明顯的不及格。

「也許陸軍？」史蒂夫挑眉，蹲下身等飛奔而來的巴奇跳進懷裡，「我覺得陸軍不壞。」

「陸軍這幾年幾乎都在北韓和俄羅斯一帶，你可以嗎？」喬治看著一把勾住史蒂夫就不肯放手的兒子，「輕點，巴奇，輕點，你要抓傷史蒂夫了。」

巴奇飛也似地親了史蒂夫的臉頰，「史蒂威你訓練完了！」

「是，我訓練完了。」抱緊懷裡的巴奇，進陸軍大概壞就壞在他會離巴奇遠遠的，不過蕾貝卡也大到可以和巴奇兩個人玩成一塊，他倒是沒有這麼被需要的感覺，「我和爸爸說話，你下來吧？」由於巴奇的壞習慣是抱著他的頭沒事就親個兩下，或是拉拉他的耳朵，他習慣了不覺得惱，但是喬治每次都會看不下去兒子粗暴的玩法。

「不要，我不要下去，這裡很好，史蒂威最好。」說完又是啵地一聲響吻吻在史蒂夫的額角，「我們快去玩，史蒂威，今天要找到五十個貝殼，我們要給蕾貝卡和媽咪做項鍊。」

「你先去沙灘等我，我馬上就來。」想要把巴奇給跩下來，但巴奇發狠地纏在他的身上，史蒂夫嘆了口氣，拍了一下自己的肩膀，巴奇便從八爪章魚的模樣改坐上史蒂夫的肩頭，滿意地將頭置在史蒂夫頭頂，含笑看著自己的父親。

「已經完全不受控制了，你這傢伙。」喬治皺著眉，「我和溫妮芙瑞德其實想過，如果可以的話，我們想把巴奇和貝卡帶回去美國，『諸神』上次打了我回票，但我還是會爭取，無論如何⋯⋯你也是，想清楚你想要什麼樣的生活，史蒂夫，殺人一點都不有趣。」

「當然。」史蒂夫點頭，而把頭擱在他頂上的男孩也跟著搖頭擺腦。

「明天會公開遴選，我聽說沒有單位不想選你，除了『掠食者』，我沒有不建議的。」

「『諸神』呢？」史蒂夫問出口以後小心翼翼地看向喬治，「『諸神』也是這樣產生的？」

「當然是，不過我不確定他們今年有想要選人的意思，我並不認識其中任何一人，也無從打聽。」喬治拍了拍他的肩膀，「你自己想清楚就好。」

如果選了後勤就可以待在大島上，史蒂夫放著巴奇在身前的沙灘上狂奔找貝殼，自己則是環顧著島上的風光，他煮的菜是不好吃，不過島上永遠有多用得上人的時候，只是喬治會怎麼想？他接受喬治的單獨訓練，照理來說就是想要進部隊裡。

陸軍，如果到陸軍，他的代號會是什麼？據說是導師給的，喬治應該不會整他吧？

「巴奇，你覺得我像什麼動物？」和他的小玩伴一起坐在沙灘上，史蒂夫配合地用鑽子在貝殼上鑽洞，「不會飛的，然後也不會游泳的，不吃肉的⋯⋯」

「你是鹿啊！」巴奇飛快就回答，「你是雄鹿，如果我是小鹿的話，你不就該是雄鹿嗎？」

「我是嗎？」史蒂夫把鑽好洞的貝殼還給他，「那你爸爸是什麼？」

「他是黑豹啊，你明明就知道。」巴奇又把一些貝殼推到他面前，「你是鹿，我是小鹿。」

「喔，好。」雖然不知道為什麼巴奇就這樣決定了，但史蒂夫還是笑著接受了。

他後來就進了陸軍，也如巴奇御口所言得到了Stag的代號，分發第二天他就出發去了西伯利亞，通訊官告訴他溫妮芙瑞德捎來訊息，說巴奇能夠理解他和爸爸一樣去工作了，但要史蒂夫答應一回到大島就必須要立刻來找他，不可以先去其他的地方，以後也不准不告而別。

那任務簡報該怎麼辦才好？

然而在他完成第一個任務的前夕，他們接到大島被攻擊的訊號，小隊裡只留了一人斷後，其他人立刻撤回大島支援。

他回到大島面對滿目瘡痍的基地，溫妮、喬治和蕾貝卡的屍體，還有斷了左手下臂的巴奇，帶著巴奇，他們整支部隊隨著剩餘的後勤部隊，往更靠近南太平洋的區域尋找新的基地，期間暗殺部隊的『掠食者』們依然繼續出任務，海軍的探索部隊找到了新的島嶼，建設時期，大多數的成員都被分送去各地的安全屋居住，他們被告知建設時期大概需要五年，這五年期間大家必須靠著假身份在安全屋生活。

史蒂夫肩負起照顧巴奇的任務，除了要陪伴巴奇克服幻肢痛的問題還有噩夢，他也得身兼多職教育巴奇，他的德文和法文都學得不錯，但巴奇討厭上語文課，事實上在搬去安全屋以後，巴奇討厭做任何事情，他大多數的時間都在哭鬧，一直追問為什麼史蒂夫沒有來救他和蕾貝卡。

史蒂夫放任巴奇宣洩，在最大限度的寬容上教育巴奇，過了一年巴奇似乎冷靜了許多，但也變得沉默，遠沒有小時候活潑，殘缺的肢體讓他在公園裡總是引人注目，其他小孩會畏懼靠近他，他大部份的時間也都自己一個人在溜滑梯的陰影下坐著，也不和別人玩。

被認為是年輕爸爸的史蒂夫得到很多鄰居的關愛，他們常常做了菜放在史蒂夫的家門口， 史蒂夫也坦然接受，畢竟巴奇還小，需要營養的食物，他做的東西也許營養足夠，但稱不上美味。

建設期間史蒂夫和巴奇在布魯克林生活，史蒂夫擔任工地工人，上班的時間就把巴奇送到社區的托育中心，所幸巴奇很快就上小學了，由於巴奇能夠用右手寫字，不需要過多的協助，小學也不需要提供給他其餘的服務，就是在課後活動時巴奇只能選些靜態的活動進行，巴奇選了西班牙文，史蒂夫知道他的父母都說得流利的西班牙文，便也跟著巴奇搖頭晃腦地學起西班牙文。

上學前史蒂夫都會替巴奇復健，巴奇還在發育，以後也還是預備軍，不可能讓他的左手上臂就此萎縮不用，每次復健巴奇都很辛苦，但巴奇從來不哭，放學回來以後他自己準備簡單的下午茶，再到對門的印度鄰居家中和他的同學一起寫作業，他的課業名列前茅，認得的字也比其他小孩都多，到了四年級的時候，學校的校長想要見史蒂夫，問他有沒有意思讓巴奇跳級。

史蒂夫婉拒了，他認為巴奇和同年齡的孩子一起生活比較愉快。

巴奇的手臂已經被大多數學校裡的孩子接受，他不愛說話，但是每次和別人一起合作做報告的時候他總是願意攬下很多活來做，史蒂夫常常下了班回來陪他一起畫海報，史蒂夫畫的海報比誰都好看，有次自然課他們介紹熊，史蒂夫替他在海報上畫了一隻大棕熊，所有人都羨慕他。

小學最後一年的時候史蒂夫接到部隊的消息，要他們準備動身回去新的基地，史蒂夫第一次對接受部隊指令猶豫，他想起校長對巴奇跳級的建議，也想起喬治希望一家人可以重新返回美國社會生活的想法，不想再當一個不存在在世界上的人。

「我現在叫做詹姆斯・巴恩斯・羅傑斯？」巴奇有天在他一下班的時候走到他面前，「『諸神』讓我當你的兒子？」

史蒂夫有些困惑地看向他，「不好嗎？嘿，我是雄鹿，你是小鹿啊。」

「誰是他媽的小鹿。」巴奇氣呼呼地躲回他的房間裡，史蒂夫熱了鄰居的通心粉去喊他。

但等到他去浴室洗澡了，才聽見巴奇出房門吃東西的聲音。

第二天早上巴奇沒有等他做復健就早早跑出門了，那天休假的史蒂夫特地到了學校接他放學，遠遠他就見到巴奇和朋友們走了出來，他和巴奇揮了揮手，但巴奇不理不睬，旁邊的同學們說了些什麼，巴奇又回了兩句，才不甘願地走到了史蒂夫的身邊。

「我說了你不是我爸爸，那我們會有麻煩嗎？」巴奇悶悶地開口。

「嗯⋯⋯」史蒂夫彎下腰看著他的小玩伴，「一般人對於成年男子帶著孩童生活，倘若他們沒有親屬關係，的確會有一些不好的看法，但我們要離開了，也許⋯⋯」

「我們要去新的島？」巴奇有些緊張地抬眼看向他，「你會在嗎？還是你會出任務？」

「我必須要出任務。」史蒂夫低聲回答，「但我保證你絕對會很安全，好嗎？」

「我不可以和你一起出任務嗎？我不會被找到，我會躲起來——」

「不，巴奇，不可以。」史蒂夫斷然拒絕他，「我保證我一定會回來，我保證不會——」

「爸和媽也保證過！」巴奇生氣地將右手握拳打在史蒂夫的身上，「保證他媽的是屁！」

社區同年齡的小孩多半髒字不離口，史蒂夫知道巴奇為了合群也學著這樣講話，他們私下的時候他從不制止，不過巴奇也不會在老師面前這樣說就是了，「我保證陪你到最後好嗎？我保證。」

「我不要保證，史蒂夫，我只想和你在一起。」巴奇一個字一個字吐了出來，「你是我的家人，史蒂夫，我們為什麼不可以一起生活？為什麼我們要回去島上？」

史蒂夫靜靜地想了一下，他知道該怎麼做能夠讓巴奇離開島上，但他必須要有縝密的計劃，「巴奇，我們可以一起生活，但是我們現在必須要先回到島上，但我跟你保證，我們很快就會離開，你十八歲的時候，或是二十歲以前，我們必須在島上生活，可以嗎？就七、八年的時間。」

你可以等我八年嗎？

巴奇不甘願地點了點頭。

兩個星期以後，因為巴奇缺課三天迫使老師不得不夥同警察到家中來找人。

屋子裡只留下了大量的血跡，人去樓空。

回到新的島上，史蒂夫問巴奇想不想要獨立的一間房間，畢竟巴奇已經大到可以自理了，又進到了青春期，加上兩人在安全屋的生活雖然相依為命，但巴奇早就不像小的時候對他那麼親密，一來是大島攻擊留下的陰影、二來孩子大了和父母之間多半會尷尬一些。

史蒂夫到島上時也無法真的將喬治和溫妮視作自己的父母，充其量就是兄嫂，喬治和溫妮也不會用長輩的姿態審視他，但他必須代替他們以長輩的姿態教育巴奇，無論巴奇多不喜歡，在安全屋的時期他花了很長的時間建立巴奇的生活常規，但他知道巴奇總是陽奉陰違，也許巴奇會喜歡和同儕相處，所以他建議巴奇可以住進預備軍的宿舍裡，不需要和他一起住在部隊配給的套房。

「你要趕走我。」巴奇就給了這麼一句話。

史蒂夫無奈地在他氣呼呼收行李的時候安撫他，然後幫他把衣服一件件放進自己的衣櫃裡。

他被小隊隊友們嘲笑怎麼都學不起來明明有著比德文簡單文法的西班牙文，居然在當奶爸時給撿起來了，他笑了笑沒說什麼，動身和小隊出發去了中東，這次他們潛入作為海豹去替美國政府尋仇，儘管替一個見不得光的組織做事，史蒂夫仍覺得海豹部隊把攝影機戴在頭上好讓政客能第一時間見到恐怖組織首腦血債血還的畫面異常病態。

也許這個世界並不存在一個樂土讓巴奇生活。

第二趟任務結束後他向『掠食者』們遞送了轉隊的意願，接下來的三年間他做遍了骯髒事。

他儘量兩個月為期完成任務，花一個月的時間陪巴奇，青少年不怎麼需要監護人的陪伴，巴奇就算和他相處一起，有的時候也可以整天都不正眼瞧他，讓他自己一個人好像對空氣說話，難得得到巴奇幾句回覆，史蒂夫不由得苦笑，為人父母真不容易。

十五歲的巴奇開始抽高，醫療長也加重了他手臂的復健強度，有的時候他會看見巴奇痛得眼淚都流了出來，就為了讓剩餘的左臂練出夠強健的肌肉，好能夠在日後搭配上義肢活動。

晚上有時候因為海島潮濕氣候巴奇會痛得醒過來，史蒂夫總在這個時候在他身邊安撫他。

給他一條冰涼的毛巾，或是用手輕輕按摩男孩的殘肢。

夜半的巴奇好像回到了小時候，會在他來到身邊的時候緊緊抱住他痛哭。

但天一亮又變回他的青少年模樣，愛理不理地接過史蒂夫遞來的衣物、愛理不理地和史蒂夫去島上跑步，梳洗過後也還是一副愛理不理的樣子和史蒂夫坐在餐廳裡吃早餐，吃完連招呼都不打就扭頭去上課，史蒂夫平常都會讓他離開，只有要出任務的時候喊他一聲。

「我兩個月後回來。」

最後一趟暗殺任務是殺攻擊大島想要殲滅部隊的前影子聯合國官員，史蒂夫不崇尚暴力，能夠簡潔地完成任務是最好，但想起巴恩斯夫妻和他們的幼女，想起少了手的巴奇和其他死去的朋友和孩子，他徒手勒死了那人，回去的路上他找到安全保密的線路就做了任務簡報，並且提出了他想要轉任諸神的意願，諸神要他先代替黑曼巴尼克・佛瑞掌管『掠食者』，一年為期再評估。

一年不用出任務，史蒂夫回到套房裡看著在溫書的巴奇，高興地到他身邊摸了摸他的頭。

「嘿，未來一年我都會在你身邊，以後也許都不用離開了，開心嗎？」

巴奇抬眼瞧了他一下，沒把他的話當真。

「真的。」史蒂夫靠在書桌旁，低頭看著巴奇在寫字的右手，他的手現在大得多了，和小時候喜歡在走路時候摀住自己眼睛的小肉手不一樣了，「我記得我對你的承諾，我們會讓你離開的，知道嗎？我會讓你離開這個島。」

巴奇瞇起眼，他覺得史蒂夫的句子裡好像有什麼錯，但他一時找不出來。

他有更重要的事想要和史蒂夫說，首先得先擺脫史蒂夫那故作慈父的動作，他把頭一矮，閃過了史蒂夫的手，史蒂夫有些受傷地收回懸在空中的手，但接下來那隻手很快地被巴奇一把抓住，巴奇一直在等能夠好好和史蒂夫攤牌的時機，他不想史蒂夫出任務時心神不寧，如果史蒂夫說的是真的，那代表史蒂夫也沒機會躲避，此時不說更待何時。

「史蒂夫，我喜歡你。」

史蒂夫・羅傑斯皺緊了眉頭，一句話也說不出口。

 

***

 

青少年。

司法官不耐地想把史蒂夫・羅傑斯趕離開，十六歲的男孩子要喜歡誰不是他管轄的範圍。

「我不能回應他，司法官，我等於是他爸爸⋯⋯」

「十六歲在很多國家都性自主了，你如果真的介意，可以等到他十八歲。」司法官敞開大門。

「不是這個問題，我不可以對他——」

「你是他的監護人，不是他的親生父親，你沒有不可以，只有你不願意。」司法官煩躁地扣了扣門，「你不願意要和他說清楚，你的青少年很受歡迎的，你早點讓他死心，他還可以找過新的對象，不然就和你一樣抱持著犧牲奉獻的精神去撫養預備軍。」

史蒂夫・羅傑斯坐在原位上動也不動，支手托著沉重的頭，他想待在這裡，或是被關進牢裡。

就是不想回去套房裡頭。

現在時間巴奇應該結束訓練在房間裡溫書，也許再晚一點巴奇就會睡了，但是他落荒而逃以後巴奇肯定會等著他要他給個答案，拗起來比誰都難纏，他的巴奇。

大概是被他慣壞的。史蒂夫迫於無奈回到套房裡，盥洗過後頂著一頭濕髮的巴奇身上穿著史蒂夫的灰色T-Shirt睡衣，坐在小客廳地板上，瞪著他走進來的身影。

史蒂夫抽下一旁架子上的毛巾，走到巴奇的身邊開始替他擦拭濕髮，巴奇一聲不吭。

「巴奇，你就像我的兒子。」史蒂夫輕道，「我愛你，但是我不能夠回應你。」

「我不是你的兒子，羅傑斯。」巴奇冷道，「我從來都不是你的兒子，我的父親是喬治・巴恩斯，母親是溫妮芙瑞德・巴恩斯，如果我沒有記錯的話。」

「我愛你，巴奇。」史蒂夫隔著毛巾吻了巴奇的頭頂，每次巴奇否定他時，他仍不免傷心。

「證明給我看，史蒂夫。」巴奇拉住他的手，直視著他的雙眼，「史蒂夫。」

史蒂夫低頭吻了他，然後輕輕地撫摸他的頸項，「你得想清楚，巴奇，想清楚。」

「我想了十年，為什麼不清楚？」巴奇抗議，伸手攬過史蒂夫的頸項再次要了一個吻。

史蒂夫這次撫過他的臉頰，「依戀和愛是不一樣的巴奇，你對我的感情，你想清楚是什麼嗎？我很難區分我對你的，你難道就容易區分你對我的？」

巴奇沒說話，但抬高下頷又吻了史蒂夫。

 

***

 

史蒂夫覺得每天都備受折磨，巴奇彷彿變回了小時候只有五歲的那樣，每天纏著他。

史蒂夫坐在會議室裡的時候是他少數遠離巴奇的時間，當然還有巴奇上課的時候，但當夜幕低垂，巴奇總會待在他的身邊，以往那個躲他躲得遠遠的青少年現在一見到他回來就躺到他身旁，枕著他的大腿溫書。

史蒂夫不知道自己的手該往哪裡放，直到他放在沙發背上的手被巴奇抓了下來，像圍巾一樣地繞過巴奇的臉旁被安置在巴奇的鎖骨上，他不自在地動了一下，巴奇也隨著他的動作搖頭晃腦了一下，就像小時候一樣，史蒂夫放鬆了手，讓手指輕輕靠在巴奇的身上。

他應該要保護巴奇，而不是傷害巴奇。史蒂夫聽見自己心底的聲音這樣開口。

接著他小心翼翼地捧起巴奇的頭，然後將抱枕放在本來自己大腿在的位置。

巴奇不滿地瞪著他的動作，為了安撫巴奇，他給了巴奇的額頭一個蝶似的輕吻。

「晚安，巴奇。」

但套房就一個空間，史蒂夫躺上了床拉起被子，他和巴奇分一個上下鋪，巴奇睡在上鋪。

巴奇沒有要他好過，他才躺下來，巴奇在前頭就把書丟上了沙發，人走到床邊硬是擠上史蒂夫的身邊，史蒂夫還來不及阻止，巴奇就蜷縮成一團睡在他的側邊，巴奇因為沒有左下臂，所以左半邊身體可以收得比較小因此擠在他的右側，也就是靠外頭的那側。

史蒂夫嘆了口氣，伸出自己的右手讓巴奇躺了上來，再把巴奇收進懷抱裡，和他相擁入眠。

巴奇很滿意地笑了幾聲，然後用他的右手在黑夜裡撥了撥史蒂夫的頭髮，接著把頭擱上了史蒂夫的胸口，愉快地閉上眼。

史蒂夫入睡前最後閃過的念頭是：巴奇要是再高一點這張床就不夠他們兩個人擠了。

早晨睡醒是最尷尬的時間，史蒂夫的做法是儘快進到浴室裡頭去，但巴奇沒打算放過他。

他才站起身就被巴奇扯住，而巴奇的目光掃向他下身短褲重要部位鼓起的弧度。

「你知道這個是正常現象。」史蒂夫無奈地解釋，巴奇十六歲了，怎麼可能不知道？

他曾經嘗試在巴奇大概十三歲的時候進行『那個』談話，但他才開口說了一個聲母「S⋯⋯」巴奇就翻了白眼走掉，此後他只默默地放了一盒保險套在浴室裡，對於後勤單位指責他的目光，他再三解釋是讓巴奇防範於未然所以才申請，絕對不是他要和巴奇——他不是戀童癖。

他一直不是，現在也不想是。

「我知道。」巴奇歎氣，撥了撥自己久未修剪的長髮，站起身繞過史蒂夫率先走進了浴室。

史蒂夫愣了下，他讓他的青少年歎氣了？

什麼成年人、什麼樣的監護人會讓個十六歲的少年對著自己歎氣？

敲了敲門，他看見含著牙刷然後靈活地運用單手綁馬尾的巴奇，不由得心疼的史蒂夫走上前去，接手巴奇綁頭髮的工作，巴奇從鏡內看了他一眼，把得空的手繼續挪回去刷牙，邊刷依然邊從鏡子裡看著史蒂夫。

「以後都要這樣嗎？」史蒂夫輕聲問，「如果你想跟我睡一張床，我們可以換張雙人床。」

巴奇吐掉嘴巴裡的泡沫，漱了漱口，轉過身用堅定的語氣回答，「我要雙人床。」

史蒂夫點點頭，然後吻了一下巴奇的臉頰。

而冷不防在他開始刷牙的時候，他的青少年陡然開口：「那你會抱我嗎？」

那話讓史蒂夫一口牙膏嗆到喉嚨裡一陣狂咳，「⋯⋯抱？」

「也許你可以不要想的那麼複雜。」巴奇扯下旁邊的毛巾擦了一下史蒂夫的嘴角，他近日正在抽高，再高一點就可以平視史蒂夫了，「不要管感情，只是性。」

「⋯⋯巴奇，沒有感情怎麼能夠有性？」史蒂夫極其困擾，含了一口水咕嚕咕嚕地將牙膏去掉，「我沒有想得很複雜，巴奇，你是我的親人，我們根本——」

揮手打斷他的巴奇不想再往下聽下去了，轉過身想離開方寸讓他們兩人擠進來實在不怎麼足的浴室，「——算了，你知道嗎？我可以去找其他人——」

但下一刻他旋即被猛地扯回來，他的監護人用既緊張又擔憂混雜著嫉妒的口吻，「——誰？」

那雙眼睛裡有不多不少足夠巴奇繼續努力的情緒，他傾身向前輕輕地吻了史蒂夫的臉頰。這就夠了，「沒有人⋯⋯」吻離開時，巴奇緩緩開口，「永遠都不會有這樣的人，史蒂夫。」

史蒂夫被他依附在耳邊呢喃的聲音震懾住，側過身，他看著笑得很得意的巴奇，頓時對於自己瞬間非常誠實也非常可恥的反應無可奈何，在部隊的訓練裡，壓抑住對性的渴求是常有的事，有人在任務結束後會消失到這個世界某個國家的風化區裡，有的人會迫不急待地回到島上擁抱他的愛人，但有的人像史蒂夫，把愛奉獻給了與自己毫無血緣關係的人。

五歲的巴奇還不到他的髖部，今天替巴奇綁頭髮的時候，已經得舉手及目才行了。

巴奇會長大的，他就是從來沒看開這一點。

「⋯⋯十八歲，好嗎？」史蒂夫喪氣地開口，想起他和司法官的對話，「十八歲？」

巴奇皺緊了眉頭，「兩年？」搖了搖頭覺得自己似乎不該在這種事情上對史蒂夫撒潑，於是伸出手捧住史蒂夫的臉，有點不甘願地抱怨，「我是青少年，你記得嗎？」

史蒂夫從喉間發出一陣意味不明的抗議，最後低下頭去，給了巴奇一個前所未有的吻。

史蒂夫進入他的嘴裡，用舌葉緊勾住他的，然後用手困住他的頭不能離開，承受成年人帶給他關於情慾的第一課，那個吻有點懲罰的意味，是史蒂夫單方面的索取和巴奇單方面的承受，史蒂夫的舌葉放開他的，然後意猶未盡地舔過他的口腔內側，才緩緩放開他。

抵著他的額，史蒂夫低聲開口：「別開始了，son(加粗)，別開始你沒有辦法收拾的事情⋯⋯」

「我說過我不是你的——」

「你是我的愛。」史蒂夫堅定地看向巴奇，「也是我的動機，如果說我願意去做什麼⋯⋯」

那些殺人的事、那些沾染血的事、那些狂暴不堪的事。

但最後如果巴奇可以獲得自由，那他都願意去做。

「所以，當然，我想抱你。」史蒂夫靠上巴奇的唇，這次給了一個溫柔的深吻，吻畢以後，他撫過沉溺在吻中的巴奇，那漂亮的眉眼這時候因為他的回應笑得彎彎的。

史蒂夫歎氣了，然後放開了巴奇，輕輕推著巴奇離開狹小的浴室。

「十七歲，不要再討價還價了。」

 

***

 

「你答應一個青少年十七歲的時候和他上床。」金髮大個兒不可思議地笑了，「哇喔。」

「索爾，我要的是你的建議。」史蒂夫痛苦地看著旁邊的醫療長拋來鄙夷的目光，大概全島今天結束以前就會知道他去替他和巴奇的小套房裡面換了一張加大尺寸的雙人床，床當然還在某個遙遠的國度裡，但是當總務長無意識地重複了他的要求後又睜大眼睛瞪著他再重複一次時，史蒂夫自我放棄地點頭再次確認了他要換床這件事。

「我會說太好了。」索爾吃了一口才從東南亞進口來的香蕉，「你和你們家的小朋友確定了，這不是很好嗎？」但他還是忍不住取笑，「你要和你換過尿布的小鬼——」

「我照顧過他，但我沒有換過尿布好嗎？」島上沒有什麼拋棄式的尿布，他還是在和巴奇在安全屋生活的時候才知道外面的世界有拋棄式尿布這種東西，「他的尿布都是溫妮——」一掌拍到自己的臉上，史蒂夫掩面低道：「噢老天，你害我想起了溫妮和喬治！」

「雖非我本意。」索爾笑了笑，「但你要往光明面想，這也許是註定的，你本來有可能必須跪下來請求喬治不要斃掉你的情況下和他的寶貝兒子上床，或者是在被喬治發現你和他的寶貝兒子上床以後被他斃掉，如今他們離開了，剩下你照顧他們的兒子，都十年還是十一年了，如果他們的兒子現在長大了願意照顧你，和你一起度過一生，我看不出來他們有什麼立場阻止。」

他們都死了，史蒂夫痛苦地扯出笑容，「但他們好像也沒什麼選擇的餘地。」

「和你們家的小朋友說一聲，如果他想來醫療隊，我隨時願意接手當他的導師。」索爾拍了拍好友的肩膀，「那天他們那夥四個人來做職業試探的時候，巴奇好像對於在後勤工作很有意願，當然他的選擇不多。」索爾喟然，「不過醫療隊的確需要他，他上次哄了哄小朋友，看來他對小朋友的確有一手。」

因為巴奇小時候常常照顧蕾貝卡，他們兩個是一個小孩照顧另一個小小孩。

巴奇坐在地上還不會站的時候就會用吻來哄蕾貝卡了，那小子小時候根本是接吻魔。

他錯了，長大了也還是接吻魔。

一打開房門就被巴奇熱吻的史蒂夫只能用手托著跳到他身上的巴奇的臀部，吻的間隙逼得史蒂夫騰出一隻手要巴奇自己把雙腿纏得緊一點，不然任憑他多力大如牛也不可能托著巴奇太久，巴奇正在長大，從男孩變成男人。

或是變成讓他發瘋的某種不明生物。

昨天還只會吻他臉頰和點到為止的男孩，今天的吻就進展到從舌尖挑逗開始。

「⋯⋯你都拿網路學了什麼？」儘管如此，史蒂夫還是把他放上了上鋪，然後嘆了一口氣走進浴室裡頭把門鎖上。

巴奇大概從他進去浴室到他出來都瞪著那扇門吧？

「你為什麼要去浴室自己解決？」巴奇冷冷開口，「我就在這裡。」

「也許是因為你還有一年才要十七歲。」史蒂夫提起肩頭擦了擦自己臉上的冷水。

「還有很多形式——」

「我都稱作性，那都得等到你十七歲——」

「你不可理喻。」

居然搶他台詞，史蒂夫挑眉，接著他走向前要巴奇傾向他，接著他把人緩緩抱了起來，一起坐到沙發上，接下來他足足和巴奇四唇相接、舌津纏繞了一個小時，他盡他可能地吻著巴奇，吻到某個時間點的時候，他聽見巴奇劇烈地喘息和呻吟，然後他滿意地看著巴奇站起身二話不說地走進了浴室裡頭，他則是愉快地打開電視，島上的大衛星收訊塔可以偷看全世界的衛星頻道。

 

***

 

隨後每天巴奇都給他一個新難題。

今天的新難題是逼他回答他在受訓時是怎麼接受色誘這個環節的演練。

「感覺怎麼樣？」

史蒂夫搔了搔臉，低頭繼續看著文件，他知道這一天總會到來的，他只希望娜塔莎沒有和預備軍們講得太仔細，關於十天色誘訓練裡頭到底涵蓋了哪些方面，「就是⋯⋯」

「我也進部隊好了？」巴奇輕道，「受訓以後就不用被你耍得團團轉了。」

那也要二十歲才會接受訓練，史蒂夫沒打算吐槽他，就低聲解釋著：「我沒有耍你⋯⋯」

「難道你不是用你學到的技術來⋯⋯」

「我沒有學到什麼技術。」史蒂夫放下筆，示意讓巴奇走到他的椅子旁，然後他要巴奇自己跨上來，坐在他身上，他親暱地低吻著巴奇的頸肩交會處，自白色襯衫領口露出來的那塊，「那些東西和你用在你愛的人身上的行為完全沒有關係。」

那種技術只是用來套出線索，和這種他避之唯恐不及每天都天人交戰的感覺根本不一樣。

巴奇以右手環繞住史蒂夫的頸項，將頭擱上史蒂夫的右肩。

史蒂夫是他一個人的，巴奇輕想，以後就是他一個人的了，他不需要為自己小時候來不及參與的事情懊惱，史蒂夫是愛他的，史蒂夫說過了。

史蒂夫撫摸了一陣他的背脊，然後滑了滑椅子到窗邊讓他看外頭峭壁的風景。

但這時候偏偏有人開門進來報告。

「史蒂夫——哇哇哇哇——抱歉打擾——」

該死，是獵鷹。史蒂夫還沒來得及開口，代號獵鷹的山姆・威爾森已經又關上門離開了。

太棒了，他以後再也無辦法洗清他僅剩不多的名譽了，他長歎了口氣，而巴奇則是放開抱著他的手，然後靠上一邊的把手側身看向歎氣的史蒂夫。

他微微地笑了，然後伸出手撥了撥史蒂夫頭頂俐落的短髮，又加深了他的笑容。

史蒂夫看向他的笑，看出那個眼底滿滿的喜歡和佔有慾，他想自己的眼底應該也半斤八兩吧。

他趨前吻住巴奇，想說趁著獵鷹出去大肆宣揚，大概在未來的一個小時內都不會有人要他處理什麼雜務，那他還是先享受這一個小時和他的最愛寧靜的一點時光吧，難得這個小時裡頭，他應該不會再吵著追問什麼成年人的性經驗來讓他尷尬。

 

***

 

難題的難度總是與日俱增，巴奇一開始時還只在他們兩個人獨處的時候和他親熱。

今天他連在餐廳都不得安寧。

巴奇坐在他身上讓他吃櫻桃，第一顆的時候他把自己全身上下的忍耐能力都拿了出來，冷靜地吃了下去，第二顆的時候他斜眼看了巴奇一眼，對方明顯地覺得這樣引來全島上的注意力很有趣，第三顆的時候巴奇邊笑邊餵他，還邊舔了舔自己的嘴唇，那抹壞笑和舔嘴巴的動作逼得史蒂夫把巴奇往餐桌上一放。

人就跑了。

巴奇坐在餐桌上大笑，滿意地把櫻桃放到嘴裡吃掉。

「逗弄你們家忠犬很有意思？」娜塔莎走過來睨著這個肆無忌憚的小鬼，「你在公眾場合留點尊嚴給他，他是一個部門的主管，底下有頂尖殺手們要管。」

巴奇看向紅髮女子，輕輕地笑了，「不行⋯⋯」

他不可以留任何餘地給史蒂夫・羅傑斯，稍稍給史蒂夫喘息的空間對方就會躲回那張慈父面具背後，然後忙著把他當個孩子哄，根本不會想起藏在理智底下對巴奇那深可噬骨的欲望。

「他仍然遵守等我十七歲的承諾。」巴奇望向娜塔莎，「還是那麼正直，有什麼好擔心的？」

「但頂尖殺手們只會覺得他被一個小孩子擺佈。」娜塔莎一把拿過巴奇裝滿櫻桃的盤子，「噢，八顆櫻桃，你覺得他至少可以撐過八顆櫻桃？」

巴奇偏首，然後伸手再拿了一顆放到嘴裡，「每天都不一樣，有的時候他的自制力比較好，譬如說他要處理工作的時候，或是他已經去過了浴室，總之⋯⋯」他一早就去上課了，不清楚史蒂夫今天一整天到底可以承受多少來自他的騷擾，多拿幾顆沒有什麼不好。

「你就整天這樣無所事事？」娜塔莎坐上了史蒂夫方才坐的位置，雙腳往上頭一翹，「你真的希望他忘記慈父身份，你得下帖猛藥才行。」

「那妳的建議是？」巴奇遞了櫻桃過去。

「離島訓練，預備軍可以去小島參加工事建築計劃，你可以去塗水泥，如何？」

巴奇想了下，老是這樣步步進逼也的確不是辦法，他也不想再被克林特嘲笑他是小鹿斑比了，說他老是躲在國王史蒂夫的庇蔭底下，去離島能讓他有點貢獻，不管最終他會不會餘生都困在這座島上，環顧了餐廳幾眼，這裡還是他的家。

「不告而別是有點老掉牙，不過試一試無妨。」

「塗水泥很好，晚上的船開走了嗎？」

 

***

 

那天晚上史蒂夫沒在他們新得到的雙人床上見到他的青少年，開了開浴室，裡頭也空無一人。

翻遍了桌面和電視前後左右都沒看見留言。

下一秒他已經翻了窗出去，畢竟在走廊上繞出去實在太慢了，先是到了預備軍裡頭他所有的好友的寢室都晃了一圈，寢室裡要不是沒人，孩子們就都沒看到，又到了餐廳去晃一圈確認青少年沒有因為肚子餓跑回去找宵夜，餐廳裡頭剛才從船上下來的同仁們也說沒見到他家的斑比。

「我聽說剛剛不是還纏著你？」獵鷹邊咬了口肋排邊打趣道：「斑比這麼可愛別弄丟了。」

島上幾乎沒有發生過兇殺案，偷竊偶而，但偷竊不過就是誰拿了東西忘記說一聲又還得慢了，而且通常都發生在預備軍的孩子之間，他聽說在他來之前有人殺過人，有武器又有操控武器的能力，把這些人放在一起沒發生兇殺案才奇怪，但也就一次，情殺，很陳腔濫調的故事，我愛妳而妳不愛我，莫過於如此。

攻擊事件？早就該有警報了；溺水？巴奇善泅。

但會游泳也會溺水，何況這裡是各式鯊魚出沒的水域，史蒂夫腳步一轉就往沙灘走去，沙灘上還有人三三兩兩在約會，一百五十個人抬頭不見低頭見沒有誰不互相認得的，史蒂夫在焦急之餘還是冒著被馬踢的風險去每對情侶之間問了有沒有人見到巴奇的事。

「嘿，克林特，有見到巴奇嗎？」

「你的斑比？」克林特歪著頭看向身邊的娜塔莎，兩人難得休假偷個閒約會，如果有顆這麼大的燈泡他會有印象，「沒看到。」

娜塔莎只是望著回答的克林特，然後又看向史蒂夫，給史蒂夫一種她也沒看到的錯覺，她可心安理得了，畢竟史蒂夫又不是對著她發問。

史蒂夫匆匆點頭，又繼續往沙灘後頭走去。

走到島的最南端，他看見小渡船正從離島的方向慢慢駛回來，巴奇可能坐船去散心了。

船都還沒停妥他就跳上了上去，小渡船其實就是艘八人座的快艇，船上沒有巴奇是淺顯易見的，「蓋比，見到巴奇嗎？」

「喔喔，史蒂夫，我們有這麼久沒見到你需要跳上——」

「蓋比！」史蒂夫打斷他，「見到巴奇了嗎？」

「我剛從離島交班回來，回程就我一個人。」蓋比兩手一攤。

全島就剩離島和停機棚和跑道沒找，巴奇如果要去離島，至少該和他說一聲，離島在建設中，沒有通訊設備，不能隨意放置無線電，怕被接近的船隻收到訊號，史蒂夫看了一眼快艇，又看了一眼身後在島的那頭的機場，他偏了偏頭，嘆了口氣，大步向前啟動了快艇。

「嘿，史蒂夫！」蓋比一把扯住他，「你不能碰船。」島上對叛逃很敏感。

「我願意受處分。」史蒂夫看了蓋比一眼，「你要不就坐下或走，總之我得過去離島一趟。」

「斑比如果在離島他就平安無事，你有什麼好擔心的？」蓋比不能理解地反問。

史蒂夫不顧他沒坐好轉動方向盤就開了出去，「⋯⋯但要是他不在呢？」

他不可以沒有巴奇，史蒂夫在心裡這樣告訴自己，巴奇是他在這個世界上僅剩重要的原因了，如果沒有巴奇，史蒂夫不顧旁邊蓋比的阻止把馬達催到最大，聲響大得連本島碼頭那裡都開了探照燈在看誰在開船。

沙灘上的人也紛紛站了起身。

娜塔莎看不見開船的人是誰，但會這麼不要命開船的，應該不會有別人。她後悔沒說巴奇去離島塗水泥了，如果巴奇那小子沒骨氣把她供出來，她就要變水泥了。

離島那裡就是幾盞小小的照明燈，只有工地現場會有大盞的燈光，巴奇從來沒來過離島，總務長對於他能幫上什麼忙存疑從沒叫他過去，但是監工的道格完全不覺得巴奇會幫不上忙，才看見他就揮手讓他過去替幫這面牆上多餘的水泥刮下來。

他也才就刮了幾下，所有人都聽見面向本島的方向傳來極大的噪音。

緊接著是蓋比的慘叫和重物落水的聲音。

道格當下真的認為是遭到攻擊了！事後才知道那是蓋比被急停的快艇給甩了出去掉進了水裡。

「孩子們都到後頭去！」

接著下一秒照明燈後走來的是一臉氣急敗壞的史蒂夫・羅傑斯，道格當下覺得這股怒氣要是有個宣泄的對象，那人應該除了死路沒有他途能走，而這座小小小小島上何德何能能讓史蒂夫・羅傑斯露出這個表情的人應該剛剛還站在他的身邊刮水泥。

「巴奇，我說過不能夠不告訴我你去哪裡。」

史蒂夫試著先告訴自己這不是他家的青少年那些小小玩弄他的手段，也不是他家青少年想要試探自己到底有多愛他的把戲，更不是他家青少年想看他失控的惡作劇，他的巴奇應該比這些行為成熟，他的巴奇知道自己對於他的意義有多麼重要，唯一不會開玩笑的事就是自己的身家安危。

巴奇從道格身後走出來，走到光下看著氣得臉色一陣白一陣青的史蒂夫。

他記得娜塔莎好像說過不會告訴史蒂夫他去了哪裡。

但這整件事是想看看史蒂夫究竟對他有多瘋狂，而不該是看史蒂夫被他氣到抓狂。

他還來不及道歉就被史蒂夫像一包水泥一樣一把扛上肩頭，史蒂夫轉身看了道格一眼，「我教訓完這小鬼再送他過來這裡幫你。」

巴奇稍微掙扎了一下，但史蒂夫圈著他的手勁讓他放棄，超過五歲以後他就沒被史蒂夫這樣抱過了，當眾被一堆甚至年紀還比他小的預備軍都看進眼裡，巴奇不禁在想這是不是其實是娜塔莎要整他才這樣提議的。

蓋比這時也爬回了快艇上，濕淋淋地瞪著史蒂夫和巴奇。

「看，斑比很棒，沒有再多少一隻手。」蓋比歎氣，「快艇我開，可以嗎？」

史蒂夫移了下下頷表示他對蓋比的提議沒有反對意見，接著一把把肩膀上的巴奇放到船尾的座位上，狠狠地瞪著他。

「一點也不有趣，巴奇，一點也不有趣。」

他知道不有趣，想了下撒嬌大概也沒用，巴奇決定難得一次乖乖捱罵。

船才停在碼頭他就被史蒂夫拉著走，途中經過娜塔莎和克林特的時候史蒂夫揮手阻止了他們兩人試圖開口的動作，「如果你們兩個其中任何一個有份我們明天一起算帳，如果諸神任何一個想要處分我我都歡迎但今天晚上我有個小孩要教訓。」話說完他很生氣但又無奈地轉過來對其他人再解釋了一次，「就是字面上的意思，沒有其他——」覺得自己解釋既多餘又無用，史蒂夫長喟了一口氣，輕輕推了一把巴奇讓他往套房的方向前進，自己則是用手撫著隱隱作痛的頭跟在後面。

巴奇一走進房間就被困在史蒂夫的雙臂和牆壁圍出的狹小空間裡。

「剛剛兩個小時的失蹤記為的是什麼？」史蒂夫語氣不善地開口。

巴奇語塞，沒能給出答案。

「你是不是忘了我在這個部隊裡面是有管理職的？是不是不相信我會處罰你？」

巴奇還是沉默。

「是因為我太放縱你嗎？我太寵你所以你覺得你毫無顧忌？」

巴奇抬起頭，對上史蒂夫因為憤怒而深沉的神情。

「如果是為了試探我——」撤下雙手的史蒂夫極其失望地垮下雙肩，「——我真的很失——」

「不要說對我失望那種話！」巴奇一把抓住史蒂夫的手，「你不需要對我失望，我到底欠你什麼？為什麼我要承受這些？我不是你的小孩，羅傑斯！」

「你不要當我的小孩，我很清楚了，好像怕我忘記一樣哪天你沒有提醒我？我哪天沒有被你提醒到？」史蒂夫甩掉巴奇的手，「你不要別人拿你當小孩看待，你必須先把自己當成一個成年人，一個負責任——」

「我負責任的時候你有把我看作一個和你對等的成年人嗎？」巴奇打斷史蒂夫，「我負責任那麼多年，你還不是把我當成小孩看？我再怎麼負責任，你有嘗試、甚至想過，我可以是一個和你對等的人，一個可以愛你和可以被你愛的人嗎？還是我怎麼負責任，再怎麼聽話順從，十五歲的差距，你永遠當我是個孩子，十六歲是一個孩子、二十五歲是一個孩子，什麼時候我才和你對等？才是你的伴侶？你永遠不會認真對待我，你永遠不會！」

「所以這一切胡鬧為的是要我認真看待你嗎？上床？」史蒂夫冷漠地反問，「巴恩斯，不少人想和我上床，很少人得到我的尊重。」

「去你的，羅傑斯，去你的！」巴奇試著不要讓眼淚掉下來，「你根本連和我上床都不想，我連和你在阿姆斯特丹度過一個禮拜的妓女都不如，你要我怎麼相信你會有一天，哪怕是一分鐘，想過我是一個和你對等的成年人？」他狠狠地推開擋在他和門之間的史蒂夫，「我會長大，如果我不從十六歲提醒你，就算我三十六歲了，你也不會碰我一根寒毛的，Stag，對你來說，我是一個被託付給你的孤兒，一隻幼獸，需要你的呵護，可是你知道嗎？」

握著門把，巴奇轉過身看著史蒂夫，「省省你那些父慈子孝的言論，也省省你那些期許、期望，那些對我的疼愛和保護，我沒有一天當你是我的父親，甚至我的兄長。」他用力地用僅存的右手絞緊手中的門把，「娜塔莎錯了，這帖猛藥最後只告訴了我一件事，那就是我期待的事情永遠不會發生，你也永遠不會懂。」

他拉開門走了出去，背對著門緩緩把最後想說的話說了出口。

「你是Stag，我是Buck。」

不一樣的詞彙，但說的是一樣的動物。

除了和你對等的身份之外，我什麼都不要。

 

***

 

巴奇很快得到了一間自己的寢室，小小間的，就在預備軍宿舍的左翼，最尾端靠近峭壁的地方，房間本來沒有窗戶，因為原本是儲物間，但在總務長的一聲令下乾脆把朝著峭壁的那堵牆打掉，給他做了一個落地窗和小露台，總務隊鼎力協助，而巴奇也很努力，他甚至自力釘了個書櫃。

索爾去史蒂夫的房間裡把他的課本還有衣物都搬了過來，史蒂夫全程都沉著臉，瞪著索爾看。

「嘿，鬧脾氣嘛。」索爾聳聳肩，「總會回來的，有點距離也好啊，他也是大人了。」

所有人都在提醒他巴奇是個大人這件事，巴奇明明還沒有成年，但說穿了巴奇除了對他那些情感宣示外，本來一直都是個得到許多人認可的好孩子，當然他年紀是輕，但大多數人都能夠平等地對待他，也知道他是個能講道理的孩子。

就連司法官也說了，巴奇比他想像得成熟，面對懲處也很坦然，因為離島的事，巴奇被罰俸一年，也就是說他開始工作以後有一年要做白工，史蒂夫在心底輕道，不會有那麼一天的，他不會讓巴奇在這個島上工作，不論形式。

他沒忘去找娜塔莎算帳，把對方送到烏克蘭大老遠去殺個壟斷天然氣的奸商。

動身時娜塔莎一邊不甘願地收拾行李，一邊沒忘對史蒂夫咆哮，「你只是太膽小去承認他說的是事實，羅傑斯，如果你根本不想要跟他上床不要哄他，就說你沒有那個意思。」

他沒有回嘴，只是陰沉目送娜塔莎的直升機從機坪起飛。

他也如此陰沉地瞪著將書裝箱的索爾，終於當他願意開口時話題卻與巴奇無關。

「我送去給諸神的評價，有初步結果了嗎？」

索爾側過肩看了他一眼，「我想奧丁已經看過了。」

「那他有任何意見嗎？」史蒂夫走到索爾身邊，把一本巴奇的字典抽走，沒讓索爾拿去。

索爾看著那本字典，爽快地放棄從史蒂夫手上拿回來的動作，「我不知道，現在都是洛基在處理，我和奧丁也很久沒說話了。」

「我想要讓巴奇離開。」史蒂夫緩道。

「需要這樣嗎？」索爾困惑地停下動作看向史蒂夫，「就因為他做了什麼？喜歡你？」

史蒂夫搖頭，「當然不是，是喬治的遺願。」也是他對巴奇的承諾，「他在這裡不能做什麼，就算裝了義肢好了，他能做的事情也很有限，但他很能念書，也很聰明，他可以在現實世界裡找到工作。」

「我們任何人都可以，但我們很稀少。」索爾試圖解釋，「你看，大部份我們的孩子都留下來了，有人，像凱撒甚至是第三代了，這不是一份所有人都能做的工作——」

「就是想想，索爾，我只想知道我是不是有機會。」史蒂夫翻了翻那本字典，然後夾了張紙片進去，「沒有先例我知道，可是我覺得巴奇應該得到自由，他在這個島上失去了家人，這裡給他痛苦——」他把字典塞進了紙箱裡，「——我也給他痛苦。」

「好吧！」索爾抱起紙箱，「我會去替你問問看洛基，但不要懷抱希望，我不覺得洛基會樂意替你開個什麼先例，對洛基來說，島就是一切。」

史蒂夫頷首，然後他目送索爾離開。

索爾離開後，他望向房間裡面那張大得誇張的雙人床，還有書桌上面清空了一半的書架，以及他根本不想回頭多看兩眼空了一半的衣櫥，他不習慣，這些年的生活，和他擠在一個房間裡頭，巴奇的一舉一動已經歷歷如繪刻在他的腦海了，是他曾經以為就算閉上眼睛也不可能消失的畫面。

可這些畫面還是消失了。

他告訴自己也好，反正巴奇遲早要走的。

這樣最好。

 

***

 

索爾把行李放在巴奇的新書桌上，大部份的預備軍都得自己用還沒領到的薪水採買自己的房間的傢俱，和史蒂夫同住的巴奇說是活在史蒂夫的庇蔭底下一點都不假，他至少從有記憶以來就沒有聽說自己得拿月俸的百分之多少來付衣櫃的貸款，但自從他得到了一間自己的小房間以後，他已經簽了無數張紙來表示他願意扣每個月多少的薪水來買衣櫃、買書櫃和買書桌、床架、床墊等諸如此類的各種物品。

索爾拍拍他的肩膀，讓他自己好生整理。

臨走前，索爾覺得自己還是好人做到底，於是指著那本希臘文字典，「你會想看那本字典。」

巴奇聞言，在索爾一離開房門後，他就伸手把字典拿了起來。

紙上沒有什麼長篇大論，比起史蒂夫曾經對他說教過的內容來說，那張紙上的字簡直少到可憐，短短的一行和史蒂夫的署名。

和你吵架時我不理智也不像個成年人，我很抱歉，但和你有關的一切我都無法控制，我愛你。

史蒂夫・羅傑斯

巴奇靜靜地看了那張紙好半晌，然後將那張紙用圖釘，小心翼翼地釘在他的書桌前方。

 

***

 

接下來後半年史蒂夫坐鎮島上的時間裡，巴奇都住在自己的房間裡頭。

但是他開始和史蒂夫約會。

當然還是沒有如他所願進展到哪裡去，史蒂夫很清楚記得他只有十六歲這件事，不過史蒂夫用行動表示他很認真地將巴奇開始視作一個成年人以及一個未來可以作為他人生伴侶的對象。

史蒂夫會到預備軍上課的教室平房外面等巴奇。

「一起吃晚餐好嗎？」吵架以後他們第一次說話，史蒂夫便問了這個問題，「我請魚尾獅替我們把看得見夕陽的位置留了起來，你願意和我一起用餐嗎？」

巴奇思考了一陣子以後點了點頭。

史蒂夫有點拘謹地也點了點頭，表示他接收到巴奇的同意了，「七點半，我去宿舍接你。」

巴奇搖頭，「我們餐廳見吧。」

史蒂夫再點了點頭，「好，餐廳見。」

史蒂夫弄來了一個乳白色的小蠟燭放在桌子的正中間，旁邊擺了一盆小小的仙人掌。

花卉完全不是島上的必需品，也沒有人會替任何人為了製造浪漫而進口那種嬌貴的東西，不過仙人掌是島上廚師喜歡入菜的一道食材，史蒂夫就是在仙人掌被吃掉以前救了一棵下來權充裝飾，他想了很久，最後為他們的第一次約會準備了一本書，一本俄文字典，他聽自烏克蘭回來以後終於願意和他說話的娜塔莎提供給他這個關於巴奇想學俄文的小道消息。

禮物和餐桌都打理妥當以後，史蒂夫就坐在桌邊等著他的約會對象到來。

巴奇來的時候穿著一件很簡單的襯衫和卡其色的短褲，但是沒有綁頭髮。

事實上髮梢都還濕漉漉的。

史蒂夫看著他入座，張嘴幾度想要問巴奇為什麼不把頭髮吹乾，但又怕惹巴奇不悅作罷。

最後他折中的方案是不斷地伸手去撫摸巴奇垂在頰邊的幾綹髮，稱讚巴奇笑起來很好看的同時試著把對方的頭髮弄得再乾一點。

第二次約會的時候史蒂夫約了巴奇去沙灘上散步，時間是三更半夜，目的是為了看獅子座流星雨，巴奇目不轉睛地看著滿天流逝的星斗，史蒂夫則是望著凝視天空的巴奇，手下則是緊緊地抓住了沙灘上的細沙，壓抑向前壓著巴奇熱吻的衝動。

第三次約會的時候史蒂夫陪巴奇去了靶場，親自手把手教巴奇從槍支拆解開始到槍支組裝和瞄準射擊以及槍支清潔等各種技巧，他挑選了一把左輪手槍，輕巧，適合巴奇練習和上手，然後在約會結束他陪巴奇回到宿舍的時候他把槍送給了巴奇，巴奇則是回給他一個吻。

島就這麼大，能做的事大概就這幾件。

到第十次約會的時候史蒂夫已經帶了巴奇去吃過五次飯、在沙灘散過兩次步和上過三次射擊課程，第十次約會是他們繼第二次約會之後終於再次一起走上沙灘，原因很簡單，沙灘是個很熱門的地點，很多人和很多雙眼睛盯著別人看。

自從史蒂夫的斑比搬走以後，大家都在等著看史蒂夫到底什麼時候會開口求他的斑比搬回家，只是眼看巴奇的十七歲生日就迫在眉睫，他們兩個人還在做青少年等級的約會，娜塔莎不止一次告訴過史蒂夫這種程度的約會實在太糟糕了。

史蒂夫卻覺得很好，他就想這樣了解巴奇，去看巴奇的世界。

他們會接吻，也許沒像剛開始的時候吻得那麼熱烈，但吻當中並不存在什麼特殊的意味，不像當初史蒂夫想要透過吻來警告或是安撫巴奇，這些吻就是吻，就是腦門一熱的時候會忍不住想要去找那雙唇的舉動。

巴奇也覺得很好，他笑得更自然，也更不需要去擔心或是說服自己，他知道史蒂夫是因為想吻所以吻他，沒有要證明什麼，也沒有要說服他相信任何事，更不是希望打發他好換取片刻的寧靜，都不是，就是吻，表示他們很喜歡彼此的那種吻。

以前的大島在熱帶，大多數的時間沒有風，偶而會下雨，但都非常偶而，現在的島在南回歸線上方一些的地方，雖然不受陸地氣候系統影響，但是至少有些許的氣候變化，巴奇的生日剛好就在入秋，當然就算到了冬季島上也不會太冷，就是涼一些，但是的確是沒有年底聖誕節那時候這麼溫暖，沙灘上還是有不畏寒冷下水游泳的人，不過比起海洋，巴奇覺得訓練中心的游泳池比較舒服。

體檢剛結束，當護士告訴他他的身高是五呎十吋，他有點不可思議地眨了眨眼睛。

他還有在長高？

十五歲到十六歲的暑假他抽長得很快，快到他覺得應該沒什麼希望再長了，但結果他還是斷斷續續地又長高了兩吋，也許他以後還可以長得比史蒂夫高？

醫療長看了他的檔案一眼，「也許可以裝義肢了。」

旁邊坐著托腮的索爾聞言皺眉，「那很痛的，需要嗎？十八歲才正式軍事訓練，不必吧。」

「早點開始，早點習慣。」醫療長瞥了瞥索爾，「你就算是諸神，醫療指令還是我最大，你知道吧？」

「沒有搶你工作的意思。」索爾微笑，但他很清楚，也相信史蒂夫很清楚，要是讓巴奇裝上了電子義肢，巴奇絕對不要想能離開島上了，先不提為了那隻手他們會怎麼折磨巴奇去適應和熟練，再者，操作的晶片一打進身體裡面，等於就像是被追蹤的野生動物一樣，永遠活在監視下。

另外，誰知道給的是什麼義肢？尋常工作用的？還是變成一流殺手用的？

他們都知道，諸神也應該都記得喬治・巴恩斯是個多好的狙擊手。

而巴奇・巴恩斯在少了一截手的情況底下也能應付預備軍的訓練。

索爾可以想見洛基對於巴奇的期待也許不必任何其他預備軍來得少。

先前他們的養母芙烈嘉在前個島遭受攻擊的時候過世了，之後洛基變得異常陰沉，他認為是因為他和影子聯合國的官員沒能談妥某件事惹怒對方而導致的結果，奧丁不管事以後整個島的事務都落到洛基的肩頭上，而索爾，索爾就是像索爾一樣，不願意插手更多島上的事情。

洛基明確地表示他考慮讓史蒂夫晉升諸神，畢竟他一個人是無力處理所有島的事務。

洛基沒有情緒地回答他：「我必須這麼做，如果你不打算幫我的話，哥哥。」

索爾向醫療長點了點頭後離開了醫檢室，往史蒂夫的辦公室走去。

史蒂夫聽完關於義肢的事和他一樣擔心，但是義肢的事情他能推遲就會儘量推遲，他還有這麼一點說話的分量，他也感謝索爾給他提醒，畢竟他一直有在規劃，如果他真的能夠坐上諸神的位置，那麼他第一件事就會想辦法讓空軍送走巴奇，獵鷹和他通過聲了，只要抓準獵鷹出任務的時間，絕對能把巴奇帶得遠遠的。

娜塔莎讓人做了一本假護照和假身份證明文件，裡頭的內容可以混過當地政府沒有問題。

這些東西都是史蒂夫備好的，下一趟獵鷹回來的時間就該是出發的時候。

只差最後關鍵一步，讓他登上能下達命令而無人會置喙那屬於諸神位置。

若不是索爾拋棄了他的權力，其實不需要這樣大費周章，史蒂夫嘆了口氣，當年大島的事情沒有人怪罪索爾，然而索爾卻沒有一天不怪罪自己。

這些計劃都是按部就班在做的，史蒂夫並不擔心，甚至時間點愈接近的時候，他愈確信自己在做對的事情，他不斷想起喬治的臉和說話的神情，也想起對著電腦螢幕痛哭失聲的溫妮芙瑞德，他腦中還會浮現巴奇和別人在大街上擁吻的畫面，夢裡也常常夢到。

夢裏巴奇吻過的人有男有女，甚至他還夢過巴奇兒女成群變成老爺爺的模樣。

唯獨在那些夢裡他看不到自己，他無所謂，他有現在。

比較讓他傷腦筋的是明天是巴奇的生日，事實上再過五個小時就是。

既然兩個人沒同住在一間房間裡，史蒂夫想過很多種脫身的方法，但五個小時以後的每一個瞬間巴奇都是十七歲，他能躲過生日這天，躲不過一世，七月他生日的時候，巴奇還沒表白，就彆扭地給了他一個馬克杯，上頭就一個盾牌的圖案，問他哪來的，說是漫畫裡看到的。

島上有一些漫畫，是某個『掠食者』實在太想看漫畫出任務的時候去舊書攤搜刮回來的。

此後大部份預備軍得空消遣的時間都會去看這些漫畫。

那杯子是燒的，很久以前剛開始物資缺乏的時候有個窯給大家燒陶，但那東西一點也不實用，奧丁接手以後把窯丟著不管，規定大家都用鐵碗，想摔都摔不壞，索爾不管事以後修好了窯，巴奇和幾個預備軍沒事都跟著索爾在那裡燒東西，巴奇雖然少了一隻手，做的杯子也還是很漂亮，他的巴奇學什麼都上手。

這一整天他就處理了一堆雜事，哪個殺了人洩了蹤跡的特工被影子聯合國的官員一狀告到面前，他兩手一攤說特工失聯後對方氣得掛了他衛星電話、還有一個特工本來該要把大毒梟擊斃在床上，結果看見毒梟虐童轉而氣得把他勒斃掛到那棟豪華大宅的大門上，害得史蒂夫被墨西哥總統狠狠地羞辱了一頓，要他們不要成事不足敗事有餘，他掛了電話只想知道這個總統手握毒梟塞來的錢買度假小島的時候不知道有沒有覺得自己身為一國總統成事不足敗事有餘？

他可以說是恨這份工作，政治、虛假、粉飾太平。

很早以前他就懷疑這些註定要發生的事到底由誰來註定？他們又有什麼資格行使神的旨意？

打開房門的時候，他想著真的該洗個澡，把雜事拋諸腦後和巴奇吃個飯過個浪漫的生日，後頭再順其自然看該怎麼辦就怎麼辦。

但他房門裡站著巴奇，穿著和平常差不多的衣服，手裡捧著一個蛋糕，一個完整的蛋糕。

史蒂夫笑了，帶上了房門，走向前去親吻巴奇不知道該說什麼緊緊抿著的唇。

「總務長讓大廚做了個蛋糕給你。」

「⋯⋯說是我重要的日子。」

史蒂夫哭笑不得，從蛋糕旁抽出了蛋糕刀，「許願了嗎？」

「我的願望都實現了。」巴奇輕道，「你有什麼願望嗎？」

史蒂夫溫柔地笑了，低頭又吻了巴奇的唇角，「我的願望等一下就實現了。」

他不介意晚餐只吃蛋糕，反正他的大餐是別的東西，巴奇接過史蒂夫切下來的蛋糕，有點困擾地看著沒有盤子也沒有叉子的處境，史蒂夫拿起他那塊切好的蛋糕兩三口就吃掉了，接著把給巴奇的那塊蛋糕切成了更小塊，慢慢用刀子叉起遞給巴奇吃。

吃完最後一口的時候，巴奇湊向前去，含住了他手上沾有奶油的手指，然後眼角含笑地瞧了他一眼，史蒂夫失聲笑了，輕輕拍了一下他的臉頰要他鬆口，轉過身把刀子和剩下的蛋糕都放上了矮桌，接著在巴奇毫無準備的時候，把巴奇打橫抱起帶上那張為他買來他卻還沒睡過的雙人床。

剛剛和他調情的男孩在被他困在身下的時候那些餘裕都消失了。

史蒂夫靜靜地想，自己應該會把這一刻記住。

不管是什麼情緒，他覺得這一刻是他永久的回憶，他也希望是巴奇永久的回憶。

巴奇以後會有一段真正的人生。

他只希望巴奇能記得他，惟獨這件事他不希望失去，不希望失去巴奇回憶裡的一席之地。

「你查過嗎？接下來會發生什麼事？」他好笑地咬了咬巴奇的鼻尖，他的巴奇不停地眨著眼睛，眼裏氤氳了許多水氣，不知道是太害怕還是太渴望這整件事發生，如果真的知道會發生什麼事情是應該要害怕。

巴奇緊張但還是抽了抽嘴角給了不服輸的笑，「你知道嗎？」

史蒂夫笑了幾聲，然後伸出手去解開巴奇的褲頭鈕扣，「當然知道，網路，非常有用，幾乎什麼都找得到，我在上頭補齊了很多錯過的東西。」

巴奇皺緊了眉頭。

史蒂夫撫平了他擠出來在眉端的小山脈們，「就算是我也不是什麼都會的。」

他可以聞到巴奇身上淡淡的檸檬香氣，是公共浴室的沐浴乳，大多數島上的人晚上都聞起來像這個味道，以往巴奇身上的薄荷香氣，是以前在安全屋時巴奇非常喜歡的沐浴乳，此後只要有人離島或是史蒂夫自己出任務時，都會買個幾瓶擺在浴室裡。

但對他而言巴奇身上的氣味永遠都不一樣。

那是一種甜中帶澀的氣味，甜美是因為他知道巴奇期待成長的原因是能夠為他所愛，苦澀是總有一天巴奇會離開所留下的餘味。

全程他都讓巴奇面朝他，他知道趴著能減緩後庭的壓力，但巴奇面對他能讓他立刻知道巴奇的感覺，哪裡被撫摸了覺得興奮、而哪裡進去得快了會覺得吃力，他都能看出來，因為巴奇沒有餘裕隱藏也不會偽裝，史蒂夫喜歡他這樣坦率。

也希望下一個愛巴奇的人也能夠這樣讓巴奇坦率地表達，不會因年紀漸長需要懂得妥協。

心意不相通有多麼折磨，他不希望巴奇再受一次苦。

當他嵌入巴奇的體內時，他可以感受到從內而來的緊繃，沒有人會做好這個準備。

史蒂夫低低地囓咬著巴奇的耳朵，嘴唇來回在對方的耳後頸肩婆娑，手則是牢牢地固定住微微顫抖的腿，掌心向下用他的繭反覆在巴奇的肌膚上搔弄，巴奇辛苦地笑了。

讓一個人進到心裡面本來就很難，也必然會痛苦。

他只希望巴奇得到的喜悅和痛苦一樣強烈。

事後巴奇睡得很熟，史蒂夫沒有射出來，但他不在意，比起這一切他更喜歡和巴奇睡在一起的滋味，巴奇枕在他身上的感覺比什麼都好、巴奇的溫度也比什麼都對，他聞著巴奇的髮尾，巴奇的髮尾是同為預備軍的朋友用剪刀剪過的大作，稍嫌凌亂而且又因為激烈的行為濕黏在頸後，史蒂夫仔細地將它們從肌膚上撥開，讓那些黏膩的感覺不跟著到巴奇的夢裡干擾。

巴奇什麼模樣他都喜歡，就算是剛才咬著下唇抱怨有點痛的樣子他也喜歡。

直至今日，史蒂夫覺得自己終於見過了巴奇所有的面貌。

開心、不開心、幸福、痛苦、傷心、生氣、苦惱。

還有純粹的歡愉。

有人警告過他第一次的時候雙方都不會太舒服，沒有經驗很難找到正確的姿勢或方法，所幸巴奇還很年輕，也許又太喜歡史蒂夫，他才將粉色的柱體含住巴奇整個人就變成了熟透的蝦子，求他的嘴離開敏感部位。

改用手以後巴奇才沒那麼害羞，靠著他達到高潮的時候還給了他一個吻作為感謝，史蒂夫笑了，回禮是給了巴奇一個深吻，再緩緩進到巴奇的體內直到充血的陰莖緩解為止。

他確保了巴奇在過程當中有享受到這個行為本質的意義，他就很滿意了。

在巴奇昏睡以前他替巴奇換了一套自己的睡衣，洗到有些變形的寬大圓領衫和訓練時的抽繩短褲，接著他在巴奇睡得非常熟之際，將巴奇抱回巴奇那間會有晨曦灑進來的小房間裡。

而他就站在外面的露台上，享受他生命終於完整的第一天。

他沒有想到也是最後一天。

 

***

 

「我聽說了你想讓巴恩斯離開。」

洛基毫無預警地出現在史蒂夫的辦公室。

「你憑什麼覺得要是讓你當上了諸神能夠給你這個權力放生我的軍隊？」

史蒂夫想也知道是誰告訴了洛基，成敗全都繫在索爾身上本就是一場豪賭，「他於你無用。」

「但他是讓你乖乖聽話的籌碼，至今他都做得無懈可擊。」

「洛基，我會聽你的話，你要我回去殺人我都願意。」

「你本來就得要殺人，難道我說錯了嗎？Stag，你不能夠拿不是籌碼的東西跟我交換。」

「那你要什麼？」

「不是我要什麼，別把我想得那麼難堪，我不要的才是你該知道的。」

黑髮男人打開了後勤部隊的實驗室，那是拷問囚犯的所在，史蒂夫進來過很多次，看娜塔莎拷問，她不享受這份工作，但她做得非常好。

讓該發生的事情發生在這個世界上，從來都不是容易的事，他不知道是不是因為洛基被要求做到這些事，使得洛基誤以為自己真的是神，可以視人命如螻蟻，「那你不要什麼？」

「我們發現電擊特定的區域，可以將一個人的記憶抹去，不多不少剛好保住學習過的技能。」

那些人類辛苦習來的技能和情感漩渦並不在一塊，多麼諷刺。

洛基那雙碧綠色的眼睛裡平靜無波，他不要離開的人記得他們。

「你知道我們之所以不存在並非因為我們保密防諜，而是知情的都是亡者。」

史蒂夫雙手緊緊握拳。

洛基給了巴奇兩條路，死或是失去記憶，史蒂夫看到第三個選項，殺死洛基，他熟知各種殺死人的本領，但殺死洛基沒有任何幫助，洛基不是唯一的一個『神』，就算殺了奧丁殺了索爾，只要部隊起了叛心或是被認為有反叛的可能性，屠殺隨時會到大門來。

島不大，幾桶毒氣就夠了，讓一個人留住性命往往很困難，但拿走非常容易。

可是他沒有辦法看巴奇受苦。

像是早料到如此般，洛基起步掠過了史蒂夫的身邊，冷淡且不耐地開口，「我想你必然是會恨我的，我也無所謂，只是我們也是一起長大的。」史蒂夫的外文學得很吃力，總是得要靠洛基耐著性子陪他練習，但史蒂夫被糾正了也不灰心，悶著頭又再從頭念過一次，洛基想過史蒂夫的個性便是如此，史蒂夫・羅傑斯從不放棄做無謂的事情。

洛基不會承認，但對此他很羨慕史蒂夫。

「所以我替你做了這個殘忍的決定。」洛基看了手錶，提起手上的拐杖比了比外頭，「你全力衝刺，還來得及目送他的直升機離去。」

史蒂夫錯愕地看向停機坪，接著直升機旋葉拍打空氣的聲響穿破敞開的窗門而來。

他一度想跑，但是他的雙腳不聽使喚。

當直升機的聲音遠到聽不到的時候，史蒂夫靠著牆緩緩地坐了下來。

他告訴自己巴奇離開就好，只要巴奇能離開就好，其他的他都無所謂。

不記得他了也無所謂。

 

***

 

娜塔莎渾身是傷，為了不讓洛基的人馬把正和娜塔莎學俄文的巴奇抓走，她祭出了所有自己熟知的攻擊手段阻止那些人仍寡不敵眾，他們制服她的下一步是用她的性命威脅立刻抽出隨身配槍已將手指扣上板機準備扣下的巴奇。

只有一隻手，但巴奇的槍握得比見過地獄的人還要穩，可是最後巴奇只能把槍丟下，那把史蒂夫送他的槍，就躺在草場的樹蔭之下。

索爾說電擊的時候巴奇非常痛苦。

索爾跪在地上告訴史蒂夫，在他沒能救回芙烈嘉又讓洛基殘廢以後，他無法背叛他的手足。

索爾說他很抱歉巴奇必須經歷過那些折磨。

史蒂夫沒有回答，他還在想該怎麼把說話的能力找回來。

失去永遠比想像中更難以接受。

 

***

 

奧丁回到島上後和史蒂夫說明了一切。

其實不用索爾告訴洛基，島上有著史塔克設計的防禦電腦系統賈維斯，用來精密計算和監控任何潛在的叛亂，所有一切都會被算計進去，耳語和夢囈都不安全，這是當你擁有一整個島的殺人武器時，所該擁有最基本的防衛能力。

史塔克對晶片嗤之以鼻，任何一個夠狠的特工像是巨蟒或獵豹，都能面不改色從無論體內什麼位置將晶片挖出來。

奧丁另外給了史蒂夫一個網址，是希臘聖托里尼島的一間民宿的網站，民宿的老闆是在地人，民宿的老闆娘則是美國人，失婚以後的她到希臘度假，邂逅了島上餐廳的大廚。

兩人婚後一起經營民宿，一樓是能眺望高崖和愛琴海的美景餐廳，上兩層是窗明几淨的住房。

巴奇才十七足歲，當關島的警方發現他的時候，透過身份文件聯繫上他最近的血親，因此沒有多久以後，史蒂夫就看見了民宿的網站上更新了老闆夫妻和新成員的照片。

照片裡的巴奇笑得很淺，但史蒂夫能夠從老闆娘緊緊摟著他的力道看出來老闆娘絕對不可能不把這個外甥視如己出，老闆娘在網站上是這樣寫道：神把她的姊姊意外帶走，但在十七年後讓她們姐妹透過這個遭逢意外什麼都不記得的外甥重逢。

史蒂夫才恍然發覺，讓這個世界上該發生的事情按部就班地發生不是一件容易的事情。

卻有其必要性。

民宿網站上每天會更新菜單和一些當地的景觀和生活，巴奇也常常入鏡。

有他的頭髮被疼愛他的阿姨剪成俐落短髮前後對比的照片、有他和一大盤番茄牡蠣和大杯啤酒的合影，最近一次更新則是登出一支他的姨丈和阿姨帶著他一起去看足球比賽的短片，裡面因為希臘進球姨丈高興地給了巴奇一個響吻，巴奇也笑開了懷，臉上畫著希臘藍白相間的小國旗。

巴奇在影片裡和旁人用希臘文流利地對話，對方笑著親暱地用大拇指抹了抹他的臉頰。

巴奇現在有了家人和朋友。

影片的最後巴奇笑著用希臘文說了一長串的話，他一直等到巴奇的希臘文老師恐鳥得空離開廚房以後才知道這段話的全貌。

恐鳥邊翻邊看向望著螢幕微笑的史蒂夫，她一邊想著聽不懂也能笑是心有靈犀還是怎麼著，一邊及時口譯給史蒂夫聽。

「給我不知道還健在與否的家人，媽咪、爹地或者是我的兄弟姐妹，阿姨說她不會死心，如果神可以把我送還給她，她也相信神會把你們送還給我，我很快樂，如果你們看到了，來聖托里尼島找我，這是世界最美的地方，你們不會後悔的。」

最後，巴奇單手舉著行動電話，昂首看進自拍著的鏡頭裡，接著偏過頭笑了。

笑容褪去以後，史蒂夫抬起眼，靜靜地看著裡面浮現那張困惑無助的臉。

每一次重新播放這個影片，這裡都是史蒂夫最喜歡的段落。

巴奇苦澀地笑了，以字正腔圓的英文開口，像是對某個人訴說，「請你來找我，好嗎？」

史蒂夫反覆以指尖觸碰著電腦螢幕，等到螢幕暗了，他才垂下眼簾和手指，滿意地笑了。

 

***

 

十八歲的暑假，詹姆斯從克里特島上的大學校園返家幫忙，聽姨丈說隔壁的小莊園賣了出去，當年正值希臘經濟最慘澹的時候，許多公務人員都被迫離開自己的工作崗位，留下來的薪水也銳減，年輕的學子畢業找不到工作，詹姆斯姨丈的餐廳生意也受到影響，所幸島上的觀光客還是不少，民宿的經營還不算太差，姨丈不忘安慰他，等到錢夠了，就帶他去裝義肢。

「我並不在乎。」抱著姨丈溫和的開口，比起找不回來的記憶，少一隻手真的算不了什麼。

在這種惡劣的大環境下，還有人願意買下葡萄園，不論是誰，詹姆斯很高興見到隔壁的安德里亞斯和他太太能夠保住他們的工作繼續照顧葡萄園，為此，阿姨讓他帶點餐點過去給新的莊園主人，莊園主人是一對年輕的美國夫婦，阿姨和他們打過照面，說他們很友善又俊美得像好萊塢明星。

遠遠巴奇就從山坡上見到那對夫妻坐在莊園的涼亭裡，兩個人各據涼亭一角，沒有互動。

走下山坡，到了莊園大門，他才扣了幾下門板，就聽見涼亭旁邊發出一陣好大的聲響，過了半晌，一名紅髮女子帶著一臉詭異的神情打開了門。

詹姆斯有點困惑地看看屋內，邊看邊把手裡的籃子遞給紅髮女子。

「格蘭特夫人，這是我阿姨煮的時蔬炖菜。」剛才還在旁邊的金髮男人怎麼眨眼就不見了？

「噢，好，嗯⋯⋯」接過炖菜的女子盯著他看了許久，終於擠出一句完整的話，「謝謝你，也謝謝你的阿姨⋯⋯我應該要請你進來喝點東西，不過我們家裡什麼也沒有。」

詹姆斯搖了搖頭，「沒有關係，我只是順路送點東西。」

「所以你要出去到市區買東西嗎？」女子看了身後一眼，「稍等我一下。」

她大概是和她丈夫在說話，詹姆斯連在門口都可以聽見女子大聲對屋裡男人說話的內容。

「親愛的！山上餐廳的小老闆要去街上買東西，你不想要一起去嗎？」但詹姆斯沒有聽見回應，女子又大聲地繼續追問，「你確定嗎？我覺得這是千載難逢的好機會，也許是你這一輩子最適合去鬧區走走的機會，你真的不要？」

接著又回歸一片寂靜，片刻過後，女子重新回到門口。

「抱歉，我丈夫比較害羞一點。」她伸出手，向詹姆斯微笑，「我叫娜塔莎，娜塔莎・格蘭特。」

「詹姆斯・布坎南。」詹姆斯也笑著和她握了握手，這時他注意到對方的眼神在他的左手上晃了一下，「醫生說是小時候受的傷，我沒有印象了。」

紅髮女人點頭，又側過頭往裡面看了一眼，「親、愛、的，小老闆要走了，你真的不出來？」

裡頭沒有回音，詹姆斯看了一下裡頭，又看了一下紅髮女人。

紅髮女人無奈地露出微笑，「常來我們這裡坐坐好嗎？」

他心忖看來莊園男主人不是很歡迎自己，怎麼能常來坐？但詹姆斯還是客氣地頷首，轉過身就繼續往山下的鬧區走去，傍晚熱氣褪去，風從海上呼嘯而來，他解開了腦後的馬尾任風捲過，叫娜塔莎的紅髮女人看起來有些眼熟，聲音也聽起來有一點耳熟。

總是這樣，他上次也覺得上次打工時和他搭訕的那個黑人男人很眼熟，男人一直說他看起來像小鹿斑比，天知道什麼意思，他迅速地替對方點完餐就去別桌忙了。

娜塔莎就站在門口看著曾經的巴奇的背影直到看不見為止。

她隨後走進屋裡，看向在房間角落捲成一團的金髮男人。

「真的人就在你面前的時候，你卻沒有勇氣走出去見他。」那特地在任務中從土耳其繞過來的意義是什麼？讓索爾和一些幕後人員把錢趁著金融危機時弄到了希臘來，萬事具備，連假身份也趁著公務人員最孔急的時候搞定了，其實只稍把部隊裡的工作都交接一下，史蒂夫就徹底自由了。

奧丁還給了他特許，不用洗腦，但洛基保證隨時都有準心對準他的腦門，一旦他想洩密，下一秒立刻變成死人。

史蒂夫抬起頭，這下換成娜塔莎傻住，他的眼角都紅了。

他深吸了一口氣，放下了本來屈起的膝蓋，「這還是太難了⋯⋯」要他看著巴奇卻發現巴奇已經不記得他的那種感覺，他無法承受。

「的確很奇怪，看著那張熟悉的臉，卻又生疏的語氣和你說話。」娜塔莎剛剛也覺得一陣惡寒，男孩看著他，還是那張漂亮的臉，但眼底只流露出冷漠，「以前我不覺得他有多可愛，還覺得你沒什麼眼光，但是比起現在這樣，以前倔強的樣子其實還挺好的。」

史蒂夫站起身來，拿了一瓶威士忌，「再推遲一年吧⋯⋯」

「還推？」娜塔莎噓聲抗議，「你乾脆不要來好了！」

「也許這也是個好主意。」史蒂夫轉開瓶蓋直接喝了一口烈酒，「來見他根本是⋯⋯」

「這個主意是我出的，你不准說它是錯的。」娜塔莎厲聲打斷，「羅傑斯，你記得巴奇說了什麼嗎？他要你來找他，你怎麼可以讓他失望？」

「他要的是他的家人——」

「他們都死光了！你才是他的家人，難道你不懂嗎？」娜塔莎搶走烈酒。

「但他不記得了，娜塔莎。」史蒂夫沒有把酒搶回來，他只是重重地往桌邊靠了上去，「這是一個機會，讓他去過他自己的人生，沒有我，重新開始，新的家人、新的朋友、新的情人。」

「巴奇會多失望。」娜塔莎撥了撥自己垂在額前的瀏海，「他那麼努力追你，從小喜歡你，愛你，最後你趁著他失憶了把他一腳踢開踢給別人。」

「你怎麼不覺得他愛我是因為他只有我？」史蒂夫反問。

「我們永遠也無法知道，除非你見他，讓他了解你，然後他會自己決定。」娜塔莎平靜地指出，「如果對，這次他正常了一點，選了一個和他年紀相當的女孩或是男孩，不要你這個七老八十的糟老頭，那你就認了，就當個莊園主人賣賣酒，全身而退，有什麼不好的？」

「在他身邊，看他和別人結婚。」史蒂夫苦笑，「我能這麼大方嗎？」

「那就回部隊來。」娜塔莎瞪著眼前的男人，「你總是要巴奇逼你做決定，現在沒有巴奇了，只有你自己，你想要他就要去追他，像普通人一樣。」

史蒂夫從娜塔莎手上接過烈酒。

「明年吧。」他在娜塔莎投來的嚴厲目光中再次開口，「明年我自己來，我會找到合適的機會和他見面，這幾個禮拜就讓我遠遠地看他就好了。」

他不是膽怯，只是這並不是容易跨出去的一步。

「他長壯了。」娜塔莎低下頭看著自己的高跟鞋，「黑了點，說在克里特島上念大學。」

「我知道，念商，說想幫家裡忙。」史蒂夫回道，「我和喬安娜聊過天了，她很疼他。」

「安德里亞斯告訴我他有個小女友，高中同學。」娜塔莎本來想在史蒂夫見過巴奇以後才說的，「他們小倆口在市區的餐廳打工，小女友家裡在經營租車行，巴奇很常去那裡打工，你說有心理準備才告訴你的。」

史蒂夫點了點頭，他知道的，巴奇是個很好的人，失憶並不會改變這件事。

「我打算去小女友家租個機車。」娜塔莎扳了扳手指。

史蒂夫失笑，「不必，塔莎，真的不必，這個我可以接受，也的確有心理準備。」就算下次來，他聽說巴奇娶了這個小女孩，他也不會介意的，「我只是想讓他認識我而已，我要的只有這樣，一點點在他心裡存在的空間，我覺得就足夠了，我不需要和他一起。」

他擁有過巴奇，十七年，每一吋，夠了。

「我真的該去學怎麼種葡萄，安德里亞斯很熱心要介紹前屋主的買家給我。」史蒂夫站直身，拍了拍自己的臉頰打起精神，「三個禮拜的假，我得帶些酒回去犒賞索爾才行，如果不是他奮力爭取，又甘願繼續擔任諸神，我怎麼能夠爭取到這一切？」

「你知道很有可能他餘生都不會想起來嗎？」島上醫療長很直白地說，腦損傷都是不可逆的，巴奇唯一的奇蹟在他還夠年輕的大腦上，也許，有萬分之一的機會想起來。

「我不需要他想起來。」史蒂夫重申了一遍，「認識我，知道有這個人，我就夠了。」

「我好像聽見巴奇在哭喊。」娜塔莎陰沉地看向葡萄園，「說你連為他嘗試都不願意。」

史蒂夫歎氣，解開領口幾顆鈕扣，挽起手上的衣袖，邁入了葡萄園中。

 

***

 

「昨天你的新鄰居們有來吃飯。」丹妮亞拉笑著走到了她的好友身邊，勾著他唯一的手臂，「我媽告訴他你姨丈是一流大廚，如果他到你家吃飯記得打通電話下來。」

「不在乎他已婚了嗎？」棕髮青年騰出手，拿起一旁的水瓶掛上淡淡的微笑替客人斟水。

「他們根本貌合神離吧？我在大街上見過他們好幾次。」金髮少女笑著轉身替另一桌倒水，「他們兩個人一個人走右邊一個人走左邊，中間隔著一條大馬路呢。」收起空盤，少女勾著他往廚房走，「誰知道呢？也許我有機會去美國，聽說他們最近要離開了。」

「安德里亞斯告訴我他們只是來度假的。」詹姆斯端起沙拉盤，「明年才會再來。」

「所以我才說我要把握機會啊。」少女比劃了一下，「他比你還要高，體格很好，英俊，笑起來很溫柔。」說著她又皺起了眉頭，「她就不怎麼樣了，看起來又兇，好像要她笑一個很難似的，那天進來家裡租車，看了十幾台問了一堆問題，最後居然走掉了。」

詹姆斯微笑，撥了撥女孩垂在額前的髮，第一眼看見丹妮亞拉的金髮就給他一種強烈的好感，加上丹妮亞拉的藍眼睛，就連現在這個動作也給他一種熟悉的錯覺，也許他有個金髮的家人也不一定，「妳做生意遇到這種客人的機會難道還少嗎？」

「問題在於我覺得她只是來找麻煩的。」少女歎氣，替朋友拿起另一盤沙拉，「他倒是從來沒有借過車，到哪裡好像都是用走的，我有台腳踏車，你說我要不要牽上去借他？」

詹姆斯點頭，「當然好，妳想就借吧。」看見有客人請他點餐，他在朋友的臉上落下輕吻，「我要打工了，妳先回去顧店吧。」

金髮少女覺得少年只是敷衍她，不滿地嘟著嘴走回了旁邊的租車行裡。

站在對面咖啡廳裡看著這一切，娜塔莎皺眉喝著沒濾渣的希臘咖啡，轉過頭看向史蒂夫。

「小女朋友連打工都要纏著他，我覺得明年他一定就結婚了。」

「她很漂亮，高挑。」史蒂夫也皺著眉滿嘴苦澀，雖然他還沒喝咖啡，「很好。」

「很好？」娜塔莎翻了翻白眼，「真是瘋了，你跟他上過床的，羅傑斯，那是你的小男朋友，不是你兒子，有女人靠近他你應該是趕走她，不是稱讚她很漂亮。」

「我覺得很好。」史蒂夫低頭終於喝了一口咖啡，「⋯⋯今天咖啡沒什麼味道？」

娜塔莎又翻了白眼，「你已經喝不出咖啡苦了還覺得很好，你有病。」

史蒂夫笑了笑，拇指在杯柄上來回摩挲，隔著深色的落地窗他靜靜地看著在露天餐廳打工的巴奇，巴奇不常笑，這也和小時候一樣，自從家人出事以後，巴奇本來就很少笑，大多數時間都是板著臉沒有什麼表情，但巴奇手腳真的很俐落，不仔細看很難看出來他少了一隻手。

「歐洲人連喝咖啡都不給椅子的。」娜塔莎不由得抱怨，「下次我們不可以坐到餐廳裡面看他打工嗎？我們都在這裡喝咖啡喝到店老闆都認識我們了。」

「妳可以去，據說這間餐廳老闆有和莊園買白葡萄酒，妳可以去和他確認合約。」史蒂夫又喝了一口咖啡，這下他終於發現裡面有渣了，「這咖啡一直都不濾渣的嗎？」

「你今天終於發現了嗎？」娜塔莎難以置信，「我第一天就說了，今天都幾個禮拜了？我每天幾乎都會抱怨一次，我寧可用上偵查技巧，我也不想站在這裡喝咖啡。」

「我想離開前把合約都確認一下。」史蒂夫以姆指擦拭了一下自己的唇角，「今年我們的Assyrtiko長得非常好，安德里亞斯覺得可以釀出很好的白酒，我想來年收入會不錯。」

「你真的想要來種葡萄，然後做這種在隔壁守候一輩子的蠢事嗎？」娜塔莎非常困惑地看著身旁的史蒂夫，「我認識你十八年了，你一直都那麼蠢嗎？」

「某個時間點我會離開的，可能是看到他的第一個孩子，或是他結婚，我不知道，但是會有這樣一個時間點，我會離開的。」史蒂夫見少年又端著盤子走進餐廳裡，「趁現在離開咖啡廳吧。」

史蒂夫都趁著巴奇去市區打工的時候到喬安娜和歐列提斯的餐廳用餐，多半是他自己過去，因為娜塔莎說這種彆腳的偵查技術為她所不齒，要人情社交的話史蒂夫自己就夠了。

史蒂夫從不問與巴奇有關的事，因為喬安娜很健談，加上同為美國人，她自己主動就說了很多關於巴奇的事情，巴奇——在她的口中是她的詹姆斯，失憶前候應該一直在歐洲生活，因為他會說很多種歐洲的語言，都說得很好，又聰明，一到希臘很快就適應了希臘的學業，但因為她不希望詹姆斯離她太遠，才不讓他到雅典去上大學。

這天娜塔莎很執著要跟來一起用餐，史蒂夫也隨她。

不過娜塔莎做任何事都有她的目的，當史蒂夫發現夜幕低垂，店裡客人愈來愈多，離巴奇回來坐在櫃檯結帳的時間也愈來愈近，而娜塔莎還笑著和喬安娜在談化妝品的效果，史蒂夫每次想要起身離開，娜塔莎就會纏著他讓他坐下來。

終於等到晚上八點左右，和同事交班的褐髮少年推開店門走了進來，幾乎是他進來的同一時間，娜塔莎就熱情地呼喚他，「詹姆斯？我們和喬安娜正聊到你，何不加入我們？」

詹姆斯聞言蹙緊了眉頭，但腳步還是朝他們走了過來。

同一時間，背對著他的金髮男人也站了起身，低頭給了喬安娜禮貌性的親吻，「娜塔莎好像很開心，就讓她在這裡吧，我先離開了。」

接著男人大動作地繞過旁邊好幾桌的客人，側過身就從廚房後門走了出去。

連看也沒有看向詹姆斯走來的方向。

娜塔莎的臉色瞬間沉了下來，那殺氣騰騰的眼神讓坐在她對面的喬安娜不由得愣住。

這時詹姆斯來到了他們的桌邊，望著自己看來很困惑的阿姨，還有一臉不悅的隔壁鄰居，加上剛剛匆匆離去的另外一位鄰居，「⋯⋯怎麼了嗎？」

娜塔莎搖頭，接著揚起了嘴角，所幸她永遠想好了備案計劃，「詹姆斯，我聽說你會修牆，我房間的磚塊有點鬆動了，你明天可以來幫我嗎？」她今天一早親手敲鬆的磚塊派上用場了。

褐髮少年看向自己的阿姨，婦人沒有反對，對他笑了笑。

「⋯⋯好，早上八點可以嗎？我十點要打工。」

娜塔莎燦笑，「當然好。」

史蒂夫第二天清醒時發現自己被用兩條車庫裡的大鎖鏈給鏈上在床柱的兩腳。他就覺得昨天那杯葡萄酒喝起來怪怪的，娜塔莎還說那是因為混合的葡萄比例不同導致的，史蒂夫用力地扯了幾下，但完全不見鬆脫。

更雪上加霜的是褐髮少年忽然走了進來。

「呃⋯⋯」詹姆斯試著挪開自己的視線不去看男人被綁在床上的樣子，有些尷尬地偏了偏下頷，「我和娜塔莎有約，她說關於主臥房的牆壁⋯⋯」

史蒂夫歎氣，沒有答話。

「抱歉打擾了⋯⋯」隔壁這位芳鄰不喜歡他也不是一天兩天了，詹姆斯也沒打算自討沒趣，轉身就打算從房門出去去找女主人，但他才起步，就聽見床上的男人緩緩開口。

「⋯⋯巴奇⋯⋯」

詹姆斯不知為何對這個字有股很強烈的熟悉，遠比那些路上遇見令他眼熟的人還要讓他熟悉。

轉過身，他困惑地盯著男人，「你剛剛說了什麼？」

金髮男人垂下眼，沒再和少年對望，「沒事⋯⋯可以請你替我鬆綁嗎？我太太喜歡開玩笑。」

詹姆斯點了點頭，走到床邊，一邊伸手替男人解開鎖鏈，一邊想著這種臥房情趣真獨特。

終於被鬆綁的男人扭了扭自己的手腕，察覺到少年盯著他的眼神，史蒂夫尷尬地掉過頭，從床的另一側起身，「牆壁我可以自己修，你去忙你的吧。」

「我⋯⋯」少年在他身後開口，「我做錯什麼了嗎？」

史蒂夫轉過身，那抹熟悉的神情出現在他的巴奇的臉上，不知所措又著急，像迷路的孩子。

「你不喜歡我⋯⋯」

那是不可能的！史蒂夫的身體不受控制地晃了晃，嘴上想要否認，但不知道該如何說明他對少年的感情而不至於嚇壞他，更不知道現在有著如此愜意生活的少年需不需要他來打亂這一池春水。

在他思考的同時，詹姆斯覺得自己似乎反應過度了，甩了甩頭，「抱歉⋯⋯沒關係，當我沒說吧，我⋯⋯你可以替我和娜塔莎說一聲嗎？我剛剛看屋裡沒人就自己上來了，都是我的錯。」一陣慌亂的解釋以後，詹姆斯退了幾步，在他的背抵上門框時轉身離去。

史蒂夫讓他走了，自我放棄地坐上床沿，雙手抱頭，十指深深地埋入髮間。

 

***

 

接著連續三年莊園的主人夫婦都沒有出現。

直到某天安德里亞斯帶著一些禮盒從莊園走了上來，說是莊園主人昨天來了，請他轉交聖誕禮物，彼時已經開始在市區銀行上班的詹姆斯低頭看著莊園主人指名給他的禮盒，打開來以後發現是一盒手工餅乾，他拿了一塊起來，這餅乾又硬又乾，還有過多的燕麥。

但吃起來很熟悉，好像他吃過很多次。

「你應該要等到二十六號拆禮物節拆禮物的，親愛的。」喬安娜笑著吻了吻他的頭頂，她又吻了他的臉頰，「拿些番茄過去敦親睦鄰吧？邀請他平安夜來吃飯，好嗎？」

詹姆斯皺眉，「他又不喜歡我⋯⋯」

喬安娜嚴肅地開口，「他是我們的鄰居，親愛的，而且你沒有證據不可以誣賴別人。」

被迫拿著番茄的詹姆斯不得以地出門了，他的襯衫都還沒換掉，就被阿姨推出門。

他敲敲莊園的門，由於已經日暮低垂，照理來說安德里亞斯已經下班了，來應門的大概只有莊園主人而已，詹姆斯有些焦躁地看著自己手上的番茄，這個男人總帶給他煩躁的感覺，為什麼只是想到他不喜歡自己，感覺就這麼痛苦。

等了一陣子，詹姆斯見門沒有開，才想著要走時，就聽見門緩緩敞開的聲音。

男人就站在門後，靜靜地望著他。

「⋯⋯我們家的番茄。」他將番茄遞過去，「平安夜，我阿姨請你們兩位來吃飯。」

「我離婚了。」男人緩道，「一個人也可以去嗎？」

詹姆斯看不出來為什麼不行，「當然，我會轉告她。」

「詹姆斯。」男人第一次開口喊了他的名字，讓他不由得抬起頭直視著對方，男人掛著一抹有些難看的笑容，「我聽說丹妮亞拉結婚了。」

詹姆斯皺眉，「對啊，和她的男朋友。」

「所以你們⋯⋯」男人猶豫了片刻，「沒有交往？」

「沒有。」詹姆斯困惑地偏過頭，「我以為我阿姨和你說過了我失憶的事。」

男人點頭。

「我比較想要找到我的過去，我覺得在我的過去裡頭，應該有一個很重要的人。」詹姆斯思索著如何解釋，「我不知道是不是我的家人，或者是什麼⋯⋯」斟酌著想了一陣子，詹姆斯才又開口，「總之除了這個在我過去記憶裡的這個人之外，我不想要其他的人，無論男人或是女人。」

男人走了幾步向前，低聲喃道：「⋯⋯所以你還是記得一些事。」

詹姆斯以為自己聽錯了，「什麼？」他記得什麼？

男人抿了抿唇，接著伸出手碰了下詹姆斯的臉頰，他沒再多說什麼，只是滿意地笑了。

 

 

\----

 

番外＿In Santorini

詹姆斯在關島被人發現的時候昏迷不醒，過了幾天以後，警方在發現他的海灘不遠處的垃圾桶裡找到了他的皮夾和護照，美國公民，資料庫裡有其母親的姓名，但有趣的是他出生以前，母親就獲報為失蹤人口，他五歲的時候，母親因為失蹤期滿被認定死亡，從他出生開始直至他出現為止，究竟在哪裡生活和誰住在一起，則完全找不到記錄。

而且他失憶了，腦部有外傷，以前是誰、叫什麼名字、從哪裡來，什麼都不知道。

這時資料庫顯示出他在地球上是還有親人的，美國公民，喬安娜・布坎南，他的阿姨。

美國警方從希臘請她過來一趟，喬安娜從來沒有聽說過她的姊姊有孩子。

「這並不有趣，她離家的時候才只有十七歲。」喬安娜走進醫院時是這樣告訴隨行的聯邦幹員，但當她看見病榻上的男孩時，她幾乎不會認錯，她姊姊的眼睛，彎彎的眼角，但是對聯邦幹員而言五官可以是整出來的，沒有什麼比驗DNA最準確，結果出來時，沒有人能夠解釋，可是喬安娜貨真價實是男孩的親人，喬安娜的背景不論怎麼被聯邦調查局反覆檢視，都是再單純不過的美國公民。

從學籍到納稅資料以及國籍整套系統看下來：高中畢業、大賣場的店員、大賣場的小主管、結婚、離婚、出國、結婚、持有希臘雙重國籍，平凡無奇，她連超速的罰單都沒有因為她不開車，郵件來往、電子信件、借書記錄，能找得到的聯邦調查局都找了，沒有任何可疑處。

但她有一個人生完全是空白的外甥，來自她被認定是死亡的姊姊。

希臘政府沒有像美國這麼多疑，他們爽快地接受了孩子依親的申請，給了這個從天上掉下來的男孩一個希臘國籍好從零開始。

一開始的時候喬安娜和歐列提斯都很擔心孩子的希臘文也從零開始，考慮搬到克里特島或是本土有國際學校的地方，但是當他們想先從基礎開始教他一些日常對話時，男孩雖然大多數時間都沈默寡言、眼神茫然，卻能夠用希臘文與歐列提斯應對。

他們沒有把這件事情告訴聯邦調查局，喬安娜覺得這不一定是好事。

島上沒有學校，他們和鬧區租車行的老闆娘商量了一下，請她在克里特島一併照顧詹姆斯，喬安娜也常常往返兩地陪伴他，因此雖然一開始的時候他顯得無精打采，但是在和丹妮亞拉相處過後，他變得開朗許多，雖然他的人生一片空白，但是他並不會不融入學校環境，相反的，他不特別在意自己的殘疾，他也的確和自己的殘疾相處愉快，在學校裡面他不找麻煩，把自己的事情處理的很好，而且很快就展現出他是個聰明孩子的特質。

歐列提斯鼓勵他念大學，希望他多認識些朋友，別太執著於想不起來的事情。

喬安娜一直認為那些是壞事，儘管詹姆斯不這樣認為，所以他掙扎著創造新的記憶，大多數時間還是會不由自主地繭居在過去的空白裡。

格蘭特的出現，讓過去的空白慢慢淹沒他如今的生活，像一把鑰匙，卻找不到鎖，格蘭特給他一種奇特的感覺，詹姆斯說不上來，也不知道這種感覺是好是壞，那天他因為自己不知該怎麼理解對方的話，匆匆離開了葡萄園。

翌日上班由於是聖誕假期前最後的上班日，銀行到處是人，詹姆斯從早忙到晚，只是沒想到他最後一個服務的客人，會是他的鄰居。

他的鄰居身上穿著一套白襯衫搭配鐵灰色的西裝褲，看起來像個成功的生意人，但那套衣服在他身上好像很不自在，他不斷扯著已經開到第三顆鈕扣的衣領，好像還是覺得熱，詹姆斯見他很不舒服，開口請同事倒了杯水給他，對方接過水時顯得有些不知所措，但還是喝了幾口。

他和他的鄰居先核對了身份資料，確認身份無誤以後，他開始替對方把在海外的儲蓄移到他在他們銀行的戶頭，金額不小，詹姆斯只瞥了一眼，但也沒什麼好奇怪的，畢竟希臘這麼多島，有的甚至是私人島嶼，這筆金額並沒有高到需要訝異，畢竟其他富豪的錢可多著，不過近幾年移出希臘居多，移到希臘本地銀行的動作反而少見的。

不過也有人認為歐元區都可以放心，天塌下來德國會撐著。

詹姆斯不處理那麼複雜的事情，他就是個普通的銀行行員，歐列提斯不希望他像他們從早忙到晚，要他趁著年輕的時候找份工作，然後找個好女孩結婚，希臘人的婚禮非常歡樂，他參加過幾次，特別是丹妮亞拉的，那不只是婚禮，而是慶典。

但詹姆斯覺得好女孩似乎不是很吸引他，偷偷從電腦前抬頭看了一眼他的鄰居，他在心底嘆了口氣，伸手將對方的存摺遞進機器裡頭，現在大多數的業務電子化了，很多人根本是無摺在處理自己的財務，「格蘭特先生⋯⋯」

對方以笑回應，那抹笑讓詹姆斯一時忘了自己本來想說什麼。

等等，這太不專業了，詹姆斯懊惱，手裏絞了絞對方的存摺，這才又想起了自己想說的話。

「有要考慮電子帳單嗎？你有我們的信用卡，連通帳戶以後也可以使用快速感應付款，就是不需要額外領取帳單付款。」他邊說邊低頭檢視著自己的工作，其實沒有必要一直看著螢幕，但比看著對方自在許多，「當然本來的信用卡功能還是會存在，你可以選擇任何你喜愛的付款方式，單純多一些選擇，會想要考慮嗎？」話說完總是得看的，才抬起頭對上對方的雙眼，對方便回答了。

「當然好，讓你處理吧。」

他點了點頭，著手照自己剛才所言進行新一輪的工作。

接著他又看了一下對方先前的帳單繳交記錄，覺得對方的卡級實在太低了，於是他又再次抬起頭，看向對方，這次他終於對那雙藍眼睛比較免疫了，「會考慮升級白金卡嗎？」

對方微笑，「你覺得有必要的話就一併處理吧。」

詹姆斯點頭，這時先前的帳戶已經與信用卡做了連結，他再著手處理信用卡升級的部分，全程對方都只是盯著他，掛著一抹溫柔的微笑，這讓詹姆斯異常的焦慮，他想加快手上的動作，但想到處理完這些工作對方就會起身離開，他卻又捨不得，奇怪的是他本來一直覺得對方不喜歡他，即使如此，他也還是無法躲得遠遠的，忍不住就是想要靠近對方，現在好像對方沒有不喜歡他，只是對方舉動反而比起之前更讓他困惑。

這些相互矛盾的情緒讓他不由得停下動作看向對方。

「完成了？」史蒂夫收起笑容，努力回想著他剛才遞給對方哪些東西，總不能讓對方發現來處理這些東西的目的只是能夠盯著他看吧。

對方搖了搖頭，看著他欲言又止。

「怎麼了嗎？」史蒂夫挑眉，詹姆斯定期會去雅典做比較精細的腦部檢查，那份報告當然落到了史塔克手裡，詹姆斯沒有任何可能記起來的跡象，不過史蒂夫也說過了，他不需要對方記起來，他只想要看看他，沒有什麼野心。

「我⋯⋯」詹姆斯不知道怎麼開口，是該問對方為什麼看起來那麼眼熟嗎？又該問對方以前是不是認識他嗎？不然為什麼要說他記得一些事情？他究竟記得什麼事情？千言萬語最後就剩下一些無關緊要的字眼，「娜塔莎⋯⋯為什麼會分開呢？」

史蒂夫很詫異他想知道的竟是這件事，「⋯⋯她有了新的對象，我成全她。」

「新對象？為什麼？」詹姆斯愣了下，眼前這個人這麼好，相貌、工作、甚至金融狀況，都沒有什麼能讓人挑剔的地方，娜塔莎還想要找別的對象？

「我對她來說太無聊了，她需要更有趣的對象。」史蒂夫隨口胡謅一通。

為此詹姆斯不由得想到史蒂夫叫他幫他解開鎖鏈的那天，「無聊⋯⋯」

「我很無聊。」史蒂夫反正不覺得需要保留什麼，因此沒有什麼需要隱瞞，就把他和索爾瞎掰出來的背景全都交代了一遍，所幸這套說辭他和娜塔莎反覆練習過了不下數百遍，說得好像他真的活過史蒂夫．格蘭特的一生一樣，「我在美國長大，紐約人，家裡很窮，所以我很小就開始打工，送報紙、屠宰場、碼頭搬運，跑過船，然後我存了一筆錢自己投資，獲利不多，但是終究是一些財富，然後我把我的錢交給了矽谷，我投資的社群網站上市前我把我的股份都拋出，接著就決定要找個小島渡過餘生。」

詹姆斯安靜地聽他說話，沒有打斷他。

於是史蒂夫繼續說了他在葡萄園的生活，「現在我早上起來就和安德里亞斯看葡萄，他教我怎麼種，也教他的兒子種，你認識的，就是伊奧尼斯，安德里亞斯告訴我他遲早會退休讓伊奧尼斯接班，我自己也得學，我覺得很有趣，土質、天氣、雨水。」他扳著手指細數著，「通通都和葡萄有關。」過往，這一切也與暗殺有關，多遠可以動手、風向怎麼樣、什麼地質用什麼炸藥，史蒂夫苦笑了下，沒有什麼不同，除了前者會豐收，後者只會荒蕪，「娜塔莎覺得她不需要葬送在這裡，她不想要種葡萄。」

「我想。」不知道為什麼，詹姆斯鬼使神差地把自己的想法脫口而出。

史蒂夫愣在當場，「什麼？」

詹姆斯回過神，發現自己剛才失口說了什麼，丟臉丟到不知道該怎麼改口的他把差不多完成的資料還有存摺一併收進了資料夾裡匆匆遞給了對面的男人，「⋯⋯新的卡聖誕假期過後就會下來，屆時可以採用電話或是線上開卡⋯⋯」

史蒂夫沒有打算放過他，沒接過資料夾反而抓住了對方的手腕，「你想⋯⋯？」

她不想要和你一起生活，但是我想。詹姆斯在心底大喊，喊的同時他也察覺到自己根本沒有理智可言，於是他沒敢再說一次，只是掙脫開對方的控制，退後了一步，過了幾秒鐘，他選擇開口重複先前信用卡的工作，「新的信用卡假期過後會寄到。」

史蒂夫皺起眉，想著也許是自己的錯覺，沒再多說什麼，擠出笑容回答，「我知道了。」

對方離開他的辦公室時詹姆斯幾乎有一頭撞在電腦上自我了斷的衝動。

看來他對金髮碧眼的偏執已經完全超越他自己能控制的程度了。

所以怎麼能怪他想要自己恢復記憶？他記得自己剛獲救時一直拒絕接受治療，直到有個金髮碧眼的醫生來安撫他才讓他平靜下來，這種病態的喜好到底是誰留在他的人生裡的？到底是哪個金髮碧眼的傢伙對他來說那麼重要，重要到他連自己都忘了還忘不掉？

 

***

 

下班從側門離開的時候，他見到了格蘭特站在那裡，手裡拿著一把長柄傘，外頭正在下雨，但是金髮男人是拿著傘，而不是撐著傘。

「我記得你的桌子附近⋯⋯」史蒂夫不知道自己該怎麼解釋他能夠第一時間將整個空間裡外有什麼東西一眼記住的能力，「沒有帶傘，但是下雨了。」

「你不撐？」詹姆斯走向前，把公事包往自己只餘下半截手臂的腋下一夾，另一手拿過他的長柄傘撐了起來，「你可以撐著傘等我，不必自己淋雨。」

史蒂夫怎麼能說他怕對方不想要和他一起撐傘，「你先回去吧，我還想買點東西。」

詹姆斯皺眉，「我和你一起去。」

史蒂夫沒有拒絕，只是伸手把傘接了過去，「我來撐吧。」

到超市要繞過一些住家，詹姆斯很安靜地領著路，史蒂夫其實知道怎麼過去，但還是稍微落後對方一些，主要是要確認對方全身都有被籠罩在傘下。

在他們一起住在安全屋的時候，他們很常一起去買東西，那時候他不讓巴奇吃太多的糖，因為基地沒有牙醫，他不想讓巴奇蛀牙，但是巴奇小時候他愈不讓他做的事情，他愈是喜歡做，偶然看見一包巴奇小時候很喜歡的糖，正要伸手去拿的時候，巴奇已經把糖拿了起來。

「這糖果我很喜歡。」詹姆斯有些詫異地翻著包裝看，「怎麼我從來都沒在島上看過？」這個糖以前他念大學的時候常常買來吃，克里特比較大，超市選擇比較多。

平常他應該都在小型商店購物，但他們這次走進來的是歐洲一帶都常見的外國超市，超市裡頭進了不少歐洲各地的商品，也有美國進口的東西，所以才會看到這種糖。

「你記得這個糖？」史蒂夫小聲地問了，心底一半希望他沒聽見，一半希望奇蹟發生。

好像聽見對方問他問題，詹姆斯回過頭，「我記得？」

「你喜歡⋯⋯」史蒂夫整理了一下自己的問題，「所以你記得這個糖？」

詹姆斯偏首把糖放了回去，「我大學很喜歡，克里特比較容易買得到。」再轉過頭，他略帶懷疑地看著神色詭異的對方，「你⋯⋯」他到底是不是知道自己什麼事情，「你以前見過我嗎？」

史蒂夫沒有說話，好半晌後才說，「我們三年前不是認識了嗎？」

不對，他覺得不是三年前，「你說⋯⋯你跑過船。」詹姆斯雖然覺得不大可能，但還是問了，「有沒有可能是在哪裡見過我⋯⋯也許是我的家人⋯⋯」

我就是你的家人。史蒂夫想這麼告訴他，但是這樣說不僅對喬治和溫妮不公平，對喬安娜和奧列提斯也不公平，他只是摸摸鼻尖，「沒有什麼特別的印象，你不用心急⋯⋯」史蒂夫伸過手拿起了他剛才放下的那包糖果，「⋯⋯也許遲早會想起來的。」

或是永遠不會。

史蒂夫結帳完，詹姆斯正站在門口，正值雨季，島上多雨，雨勢沒有減小，他們還是得共用一把傘，本來如此，但是史蒂夫走近對方時，才發現對方手上多了把傘，然後對方把他的傘還給了他，「剛剛結帳櫃檯是我的同學，他借了我傘。」

靠近格蘭特給他很大的壓力，他總是在靠近對方的時候覺得自己有必要快點想起過去，儘管他回首那片空白，不知道自己到底該從何想起，喬安娜要他不要著急，就算想不起來，他還這麼年輕，回憶都可以從現在開始累積。

他本來接受了這個說法，但是格蘭特的存在，還有一些街頭上似曾相識的人，總讓他的腦袋裡吵著要他往那片空白裡去搜索，他不是沒有找過，他找了，那裡頭空空蕩蕩的，什麼也沒有，當然也沒有格蘭特。

分開兩把傘的確讓他放鬆很多，格蘭特的氣息，那股薄荷味，剛剛在傘下一直蔓延過來，混合著雨水，讓他覺得他的體內有塊地方不停作痛，他知道自己是在軍醫院裡醒過來的，醫生告訴喬安娜他的失憶可能不是意外，撇開陰謀不看，倘若失憶是人為造成的，恢復的機率其實還是有的。

這種痛法很陌生，格蘭特⋯⋯給他的熟悉感比那些有既視感的路人更為強烈，但如果他認得自己，為什麼要隱瞞？他說不認得自己，卻老是問他與記憶有關的問題。

為什麼？走了幾步，他喊住前面那把傘下的人，「格蘭特先生。」

史蒂夫聽見他的聲音，轉身看向他。

「如果你認得我，你會告訴我嗎？」詹姆斯皺著眉，「我不覺得你能夠理解，但是我的記憶對我來說很重要，我願意用上一生的時間去找，所以如果你知道任何關於我的事⋯⋯」

史蒂夫不由得思考自己應該要坦承到什麼程度，但就算他把所有一切和盤托出，對於讓巴奇想起過去也不一定會有幫助，「我如果知道⋯⋯」史蒂夫盡可能放柔自己的語調，「我一定會告訴你，但只怕我沒有什麼能夠告訴你的事情。」

說不失望是騙人的，詹姆斯歎氣。

這是史蒂夫第二次聽見他歎氣，上一次歎氣的時候，是自己不肯和他上床的時候，也許是命運捉弄，他總是擁有對方想要的某樣東西，上一次對方要的是愛情，而這一次要的是回憶，兩者都是他那當下認為自己——史蒂夫用傘沿遮住了自己的視線——給不起的東西。

「我在想⋯⋯」史蒂夫從傘下有些顧慮地開口，「如果⋯⋯有空你可以來葡萄園走走。」

詹姆斯看向他，那雙藍眼睛透露著一些他很熟悉的情緒，他不懂卻很熟悉，他願意為這種熟悉的感覺試一次，「⋯⋯等一下也可以嗎？」

史蒂夫點頭，「當然。」

他笑了下，走了幾步向前，收起了他的傘，湊到史蒂夫的傘下。

他可以開始學著與這種帶來窒息感的焦慮和渴望相處，也許這些焦慮有一天會開花結果。

於是他開始下班以後回家之前去莊園裡瞧瞧，一開始的藉口都是去學種葡萄，安德里亞斯用不太苟同的目光盯著他，大概覺得大多數學種葡萄的時間他都只是看著莊園的主人，他一邊低下頭把害蟲從葉子上拔下來，一邊忍不住偷看在另外一排向安德里亞斯請教的金髮男人。

後來逗留的時間愈來愈長，詹姆斯有天目送安德里亞斯回去的時候，對著老者一臉疑惑的打量，他有些尷尬，但還是裝傻地坐在院子裡的露天餐桌旁端倪著桌面的紋路。

史蒂夫把盤子都收進了水槽泡著，再出來的時候，他有些訝異看著還坐在那裡的褐髮男人。

男人坐在那裡，臉上帶著一點年輕人獨有的稚氣，上半身則是趴在桌上，手指在蠟燭的火光旁晃啊晃的，整面牆都是在跳舞的影子。

他們第一次約會的時候，燭光也是這樣映著他的臉龐，史蒂夫走到桌邊，拉開椅子坐在他的對面，「好玩嗎？」

「我在烤手。」小聲地解釋，詹姆斯仍盯著火光，「春天了，但還是有點冷。」

「春天了嗎？」史蒂夫回想，「你的生日——」話才說出口，史蒂夫就後悔了，他們從來沒有交換過彼此的生日，果不其然對方立刻抬起了頭，訝異地看著他。

好半晌後，年輕男人又把視線挪回火光上，「打聽一個人的生日⋯⋯容易讓人聯想翩翩。」

「我的確希望你聯想。」史蒂夫說得不大聲，但對只有兩個人的庭院來說，夠大聲了。

「逗留在一個離家這麼近的地方。」詹姆斯以掌封住燭杯的杯口，沒了氧氣的燭火一下就熄了，庭院裡只剩下星光和遠處人家的燈火，史蒂夫聽見對方移動的聲音，他的夜視能力不差，不知道為什麼現在看出去竟然比平常模糊許多，「需要比想更複雜一點的舉動。」

史蒂夫感覺到對方的雙手從他的頸後繞了過來，香氣也隨之襲來。

他側過首，自然而然地與對方親吻，隔了這麼多年，史蒂夫無法抑制地吻得更深，這是他想要的卻不敢開口要的一切，直到此刻，他都還不知道自己有沒有這個資格擁有這個吻。

吻停下來的同時，史蒂夫試著在夜色底下找到對方的視線。

「你真的不認識我？」

史蒂夫對上那雙眼睛，眼睛裡迷惑卻又帶著洞悉一切的敏銳。

「不認識。」他不心虛，詹姆斯・布坎南他的確不認識，就算讓他測謊他也能通過。

手臂離開了他的頸項，史蒂夫無法忍受他等待已久的溫度離開，於是他伸手拉住對方，一步一步地把對方來回了他的身邊。

「我最後一次問你⋯⋯」手重新回到他的身上，緊貼著他的臉，「你是不是我在找的那個人？」

史蒂夫長長地嘆了一口氣，「巴奇⋯⋯」

「你之前也這樣叫我。」另一隻手也貼上了他的臉，接著對方整個人坐到了他的身上。

這個賴上來的習慣也沒忘掉，史蒂夫調整了一下姿勢，讓對方能給他的理智留下一點空間。

「我不會問。」一手的大拇指撫過他側臉下頷的線條，另一手則是繞過他的腦後，拉近了兩人的距離，「如果真的⋯⋯有什麼不好的事情，那我不問我的過去到底發生什麼事⋯⋯只要你是我在找的那個人，史蒂夫⋯⋯」

名字是最後一根稻草，史蒂夫心想，抬起頭他準確地找到了對方的唇，狠狠地吻了上去。

 

***

 

喬安娜那天到鬧區散心順便吃午餐的時候，餐廳的老闆娘居然特地從樓上的住處跑了進來，興高采烈地坐在她的身邊，手裡拿著一張訂單，訂單上面有兩個人的簽名，一個當然就是這間餐廳老闆的簽名，另外一個簽名，喬安娜看得更仔細了些，是詹姆斯的簽名，她的詹姆斯的簽名。

「什麼訂單？」她慢慢地讀著用希臘文書寫的合約，這麼多年她的希臘文已經大有進步，只是遠沒有像她的詹姆斯那麼出色，「格蘭特的葡萄酒？為什麼是詹姆斯來簽名？」

「妳的詹姆斯說那個美國人要去和包裝的工廠處理一批貨，他說他來替那個美國人簽，然後籤完名沒有多久，那個美國人來接他，丹妮亞拉說她看見那個美國人吻他，你的詹姆斯。」

餐廳老闆娘的英文倒是這麼多年來都還是走單句結構的路線，不過不妨礙喬安娜獲取訊息。

詹姆斯的確很常過去葡萄園，難道不只是捕風捉影？

如坐針氈地用完餐，她起步走到隔壁的租車行，如願見到身懷六甲的丹妮亞拉，對方正在機車間清點車數，看見喬安娜走了過來，即刻笑靨如花地迎了上來，「喬安娜！」

「丹妮亞拉。」喬安娜有些緊張地抓住了她的手，「我有事情要問妳，妳看到格蘭特親詹姆斯，是真的嗎？還是妳也不確定。」

「我當然確定啊。」金髮少婦笑著吻了吻喬安娜的臉頰，「這不是很好嗎？詹姆斯戀愛了，他終於不執著於想起過去的事情，如妳所說地去找他的未來了，妳應該要開心啊。」她打量了一下眼前的婦人，吶吶地開口：「妳⋯⋯不開心嗎？是因為⋯⋯」

「我沒有不開心。」喬安娜緊張地笑了，「只是格蘭特⋯⋯」

無論是娜塔莎還是史蒂夫，喬安娜必須承認，都是兩個很奇怪的人，安德里亞斯也說過，他們兩個人一個晚上可能只睡兩個小時，什麼時間他都見過史蒂夫清醒地在葡萄園裡面走來走去，甚至安德里亞斯見過凌晨的時候史蒂夫在島上到海灘的山路間跑步，可能是晨跑，但速度比一般的人來得快得多，而且無論是娜塔莎還是史蒂夫，他們兩個人的身材就算說是運動員，也不會有人懷疑。

當然這可能是她多慮，可能他們剛好就是兩個健身狂。

只是娜塔莎又和史蒂夫離婚了，她更無從推測史蒂夫的身份，這趟回來，史蒂夫沒那麼常來他們家吃晚餐，安妮塔說史蒂夫總是在家裡和她還有安德里亞斯吃，這一陣子她都沒見到安妮塔，上次大老遠看見安娜，對方好像被她嚇跑一樣，陡地就不見人影了。

安妮塔說不定也知情？

其實她不在乎詹姆斯要和誰交往，喬安娜走回山上的途中清楚地想了一遍，只是如果真的有這樣的一個對象，她希望可以在整個島都知道以前，自己可以先知道。

她不把自己當詹姆斯的母親，但是在溫妮出現以前，她願意暫代母職，好好照顧詹姆斯。

就算子女成年了，她也還是可以關心他的感情生活，她不干涉，只是想要關心，況且⋯⋯看著眼前莊園入口的木門，她伸手扣了幾下門板，格蘭特還沒有四十歲嗎？她聽過娜塔莎提過兩人的年紀，在她印象裡並不算是很年輕，可是她的詹姆斯才二十三歲。

也許找年輕一點的對象會好一點？

就在她反覆煎熬擔心的同時，木門打開了，是詹姆斯，詹姆斯倒是臉色如常地看著喬安娜，自然地向前親了她的臉頰，「太陽好大，快進來吧。」

喬安娜跟著她的寶貝走進了莊園裡，才走了兩步，她就拉住詹姆斯，「⋯⋯你和他在交往嗎？」

被這樣一問，詹姆斯倒是愣了一下，想了片刻以後，他緩道：「如果是，妳會不開心嗎？」他知道喬安娜有多希望他能夠找個女孩定下來，如今他想要定下來了，只是對象是個男人。

「我怎麼會不開心？」喬安娜想了下，「但你知道他過去都做些什麼嗎？」

「他做過很多份工作。」詹姆斯撥了撥自己額前垂下來的瀏海，「但他不是壞人。」

哪個壞人會說自己是壞人？「我不是說他是壞人，你夠了解他嗎？娜塔莎為什麼和他分手？」

「他說娜塔莎不想種葡萄。」詹姆斯蹙起眉，摸了摸自己阿姨好像是氣紅的臉，「妳生氣嗎？」

「我不是生氣。」喬安娜也不想和他繞圈子，有些緊張地開口，「他年紀不會太大嗎？」

走過來的史蒂夫剛好聽見這句話，有些尷尬地打算退後兩步，但視線已經和笑得有些無奈的詹姆斯對上，怎麼也得繼續走向前，「嘿，喬安娜。」

「⋯⋯史蒂夫。」喬安娜有些尷尬地笑了，「詹姆斯在你這裡⋯⋯」

「是。」史蒂夫看著向自己眨眼的詹姆斯，無奈地伸出手攬住對方的肩膀，讓對方攬住他的腰，「我請他來替我看一下希臘文，而且以後讓他管合約和出貨的事情，我一點都不精明，他剛好念商，讓他處理我比較放心。」他看向又對他眨了眨眼的褐髮男人，更無奈地嘆了口氣，側過頭像兩人說好的一樣，吻了他的臉頰，「我還沒有空登門拜訪，實在是因為剛好是採收季節。」

大概是察覺到婦人的不自在，史蒂夫鬆開攬著對方肩頭的手，換成用手握住對方。

詹姆斯垂下頭看著兩人交握的手，稍微調整了角度，換成十指交疊。

喬安娜不是不知趣的人，她點了下頭，然後伸出手拍了拍自己外甥的臉頰，「寶貝，你會回家吃晚餐嗎？」有些不好意思看向他們兩人交纏的手，「如果今天不忙的話，史蒂夫也一起過來吧？」

「當然好，我很樂意。」沒等身邊的人回答，史蒂夫先笑了，「我帶一瓶前年的酒過去。」

看著他們兩人交談的褐髮男人終於也笑了，低下頭親了一下婦人的臉龐。

「晚餐見，幫我和奧列提斯說一聲，我想吃淡菜。」

喬安娜笑了，眼眶甚至有些濕了。

淡菜是詹姆斯到島上的時候，他們為他準備的第一餐，那時候他因為連自己是誰都不知道，甚至回答不出自己喜歡吃什麼東西，最後喬安娜走過來攬住坐在座位上發呆的他，吻了他的頭頂，好聲安撫：這都不重要了，你回到家了，吃什麼都好。

此後詹姆斯被問到最喜歡吃的東西，他總是會說淡菜，這是他重生的第一個回憶。

「你當然想吃淡菜了，親愛的。」


End file.
